Hutang Kencan
by mellomeongmeong
Summary: [COMPLETE] [SEQUEL MEMELIHARA ONG SEONGWOO] Akankah Daniel dan Hyunbin berhasil menagih hutang kencan mereka? PRODUCE 101 Season 2. Wanna One Kang Daniel X Wanna One Ong Seongwoo & JBJ Kwon Hyunbin X NU'EST / Wanna One Hwang Minhyun. ONGNIEL MINHYUNBIN. YAOI! BL
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hutang Kencan

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo & Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

warning!

disarankan untuk membaca dulu cerita sebelah berjudul 'Memelihara Ong Sengwoo' biar paham

enjoy~

* * *

Hwang Minhyun sudah terbiasa menjalani hari hari tanpa seorang ibu sejak tujuh tahun belakangan. Usianya tahun ini sudah menginjak dua puluh dua, itu berarti sang ibu meninggalkannya saat usia Minhyun baru menginjak lima belas tahun. Hingga detik ini Minhyun tidak pernah tau mengapa sang ibu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan ayahnya, meninggalkan kakaknya, meninggalkan keluarganya, meninggalkan semuanya.

Sejak saat itu juga Minhyun jadi terbiasa mengurus diri sendiri, ia sudah tau mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Jika menurutnya itu buruk maka Minhyun tidak akan melakukannya. Seperti merokok, minum minuman beralkohol, pergi ke club malam, mengumpat atau berkata kasar. Minhyun tidak pernah melakukannya, meskipun teman teman disekitarnya berlaku demikian tapi Minhyun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia tetap menjadi anak baik baik sejak terlahir ke dunia.

Seongwoo pernah menawarkan diri untuk mengajari merokok, jangankan merokok menghirup asapnya saja dia sudah tidak tahan. Youngmin juga begitu, ia pernah membujuk Minhyun untuk minum bir kaleng beralkohol rendah saat pesta piyama dirumahnya. Minhyun mencoba seteguk, setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi aneh dilidah. Minhyun bilang rasanya tidak enak, disaat orang orang ketagihan minuman beralkohol tersebut.

Minhyun punya pendirian kuat dan tidak akan terpengaruh. Berkali kali ia diajak mengunjungi club malam untuk bersenang senang, tapi Minhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan bekerja shift malam. Memang iya sih, Minhyun kebanyakan mengambil shift malam karna paginya ia harus kuliah. Hyunbin juga pernah mengajak berpesta di club malam, dan Minhyun menolak. Sebenanrnya tidak keberatan kalau hanya pesta, asalkan bukan di club malam saja. Ia ingat betul, ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Hyunbin karna menolak undangannya.

Omong omong soal Hyunbin, lelaki super model itu masih berusaha mendekati Minhyun sampai sekarang. Berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja di rumah Daniel. Hyunbin meminta nomor ponsel Minhyun saat mereka berdua sedang membereskan ruang tengah setelah acara makan sayap dan kaki ayam pedas. Jadi saat itu dibagi dua tim, tim Ongniel mencuci piring dan gelas, dan tim Minhyunbin membereskan sampah serta merapikan kembali ruang tengah. Padahal Daniel sudah bilang bisa mengatasi hal ini sendiri. Daniel juga merasa tidak enak pada Minhyun, bagaimanapun juga kan Minhyun tetap tamu disini. Namun karna Hwang Minhyun itu cinta kebersihan dan tidak bisa melihat hal hal kotor atau berantakan, maka dengan senang hati Minhyun akan membereskannya.

Sepulang dari apartemen Daniel dan Seongwoo, Hyunbin mengantar Minhyun dengan senang hati hinga selamat sampai di rumah. Dari situlah Hyunbin tau dimana Minhyun tinggal. Hampir setiap hari Hyunbin bertukar pesan dengan Minhyun, meskipun ia sibuk sekalipun, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lantas mengirimkannya pada Minhyun. Hyunbin merasa ia punya tempat untuk kembali pulang, dan Minhyun adalah rumah yang Hyunbin cari.

Minhyun memang terlahir untuk jadi orang yang baik, dia akan membalas semua pesan yang Hyunbin kirimkan. Meskipun tidak penting, lelaki super model itu pernah bertanya apa warna baju penjaga perpustakaan hari ini, tidak penting bukan? Tapi Minhyun akan berusaha mengingatnya dan mengirim jawabannya pada Hyunbin. Ia juga kerap kali menyemangati Hyunbin jika lelaki itu mulai lelah, atau memarahi Hyunbin jika ia bercerita mendapat nilai D di salah satu ujian mata kuliahnya. Oh iya, Kwon Hyunbin saat ini berstatus mahasiswa aktif jurusan seni teater di salah satu institut kesenian negeri.

Jika Hyunbin sedang jenuh, maka ia tidak perlu apapun selain melihat wajah teduh seorang Hwang Minhyun. Ia akan meminta bertemu disuatu tempat dan mengobrol ringan, jika sangat sibuk Hyunbin harus puas bisa bertemu Minhyun lewat video call saja. Sejauh ini Minhyun belum pernah sekalipun menolak keinginan Hyunbin. Dan hari ini Minhyun baru saja menolak keinginan Hyunbin. Keinginan Hyunbin untuk menjadikan Minhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Minhyun menolaknya. Menolak seorang super model setampan dan sekaya Kwon Hyunbin.

Mungkin jika Minhyun berpikiran pendek, ia jelas akan menerima Hyunbin. Kehidupannya akan terjamin, tidak akan takut kekurangan atau bingung akan makan apa esok hari. Tapi Minhyun tidak begitu, yang ia pacari ini bukan orang biasa tapi super model dari agensi besar. Tentu ia tidak mau Hyunbin kehilangan pekerjaan gara gara skandal berkencan dengannya. Belum lagi kalau fans fansnya tau, bisa tidak tenang hidup Minhyun karna menerima teror setiap hari.

Kalau ditanya Minhyun cinta atau tidak pada Hyunbin, jawabannya Minhyun tidak tau. Atau belum tau? Ia nyaman nyaman saja dengan Hyunbin, dan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali meskipun diteror setiap hari oleh pesan pesan tidak pentingnya. Gara gara itu juga Minhyun jadi terbiasa, rasanya ada yang kurang jika Hyunbin tidak mengirim pesan sehari saja. Hyunbin membuatnya terbiasa, tapi bukan berarti bergantung. Minhyun akan menolak jika Hyunbin menawarkan membelikannnya makanan enak, baju baru, jam tangan dan sejenisnya. Jangankan membelikan sesuatu yang mahal, Hyunbin menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya sepulang kerja saja Minhyun menolak, katanya takut merepotkan, padahal Hyunbin malah senang di repotkan.

Kwon Hyunbin itu meskipun otaknya tidak begitu pintar, tapi ia sedikit ambisius. Dan karna sifat ambisius tersebut, ia jadi tidak gampang menyerah untuk meraih hal hal yang ia inginkan. Misalnya tidak menyerah untuk meraih Hwang Minhyun yang sudah menolak cintanya. Mereka berdua tetap berhubungan seperti biasa sejak insiden penolakan itu.

Hyunbin memang sempat tidak menghubungi Minhyun selama tiga hari karna ada pemotretan di Milan, dan sepulang dari sana lelaki tinggi itu langsung pergi menuju rumah Minhyun karna sudah kepalang rindu. Telunjuknya sudah memencet tombol bel rumah sederhana Minhyun dengan tidak sabar, namun tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia tau hari ini Minhyun harusnya libur bekerja, kenapa ia tidak ada di rumah? Akhirnya Hyunbin memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kerja Minhyun, siapa tau dia sedang bertukar shift.

Sesampainya disana, Hyunbin kecewa karna tidak menemukan batang hidung Minhyun. Baru saja ia akan menghubungi lelaki yang ia rindukan lewat telepon, tapi daya ponselnya sudah mati duluan. Hyunbin masih punya akal untuk meminta bantuan pada salah satu pegawai disana agar membantunya menghubungi Minhyun. Senyuman Hyunbin merekah saat salah seorang pegawai –teman Minhyun- mengatakan bahwan Minhyun akan sampai disini secepatnya.

Rasa senang tiba tiba saja menyeruak didada saat mendapati sosok Minhyun sudah berdiri didepannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian bibir Hyunbin melengkung ke bawah saat menyadari raut kecewa Minhyun, seperti kehadirannya tidak diingkan Minhyun sekarang. Hyunbin tidak tau apa yang membuat Minhyun seperti itu. Apa Minhyun sudah mulai bosan dengannya?

...

Daniel masih saja mengerucutkan bibir, sejak Seongwoo mengajak untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan kota. Ini hari minggu tapi mengapa Seongwoo justru mengajaknya belajar alih alih mengajak berkencan atau sekedar makan diluar. Jangan dipikir hanya Daniel yang cemberut, Seongwoo juga ikut cemberut karna Daniel kelihatan hanya setengah hati ikut ke perpustakaan kota bersamanya. Padahal kan Seongwoo hanya mempersiapkan bahan bahan literatur untuk bimbingan dihari senin nanti, ia tidak mau dibantai tanpa bekal oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Jadi ada baiknya belajar lebih dulu sebelum dibantai, itu prinsip Seongwoo.

Sepasang kekasih itu memang berjalan beriringan, tapi tidak bergandengan tangan atau sekedar bercakap cakap di setiap langkah mereka. Keduanya tetap berjalan seraya memegang tali ransel masing masing, seakan mengadu ego siapa yang lebih kuat. Seongwoo diam, Daniel juga diam. Namun Daniel tetap mendahulukan Seongwoo saat petugas perpustakaan kota memeriksa ranselnya. Daniel tetap menarik salah satu bangku untuk Seongwoo duduk dan mendorongnya kembali saat dirasa pantat Seongwoo sudah menempel sempurna di kursi kayu itu. Lantas baru menarik kursi didepan Seongwoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan. Daniel diam saja, mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresi seraya melipat rapi kedua tangan di atas meja. Tatapan matanya terarah lurus pada wajah Seongwoo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Dan?" tanya Seongwoo jengah, ia tidak sadar saat melampiaskan rasa kesalnya lewat bantingan buku yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas. Seongwoo sebenarnya tau Daniel tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi ia balas menatap Daniel sebentar lalu pergi menyusuri rak kayu berisi ratusan buku buku tersebut.

"Weekend kan jadwal kita berkencan" Akhirnya Daniel menyuarakan kekesalannya, sedetik setelah Seongwoo membuka halaman pertama buku yang ia pilih dari rak.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kita kan memang sedang berkencan" sanggah Seongwoo, tidak jadi membuka selanjutnya.

"Apa membaca buku diperpustakaan seperti ini yang kau sebut berkencan?" tanya Daniel kesal.

"Ini namanya study date Kang Daniel, belajar bersama juga tidak kalah romantis dari candle light dinner kok" bela Seongwoo. Daniel merengut, tidak peduli namanya study date atau apa yang jelas ini tidak termasuk dalam hitungan berkencan. Dikira tidak jenuh apa sepanjang hari senin sampai jumat terus terusan terjebak didalam kelas dan ruang praktikum? Harusnya sabtu dan minggu adalah hari untuk bersantai mengistirahatkan pikiran, bukan malah belajar lagi.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau berhutang satu kencan padaku" seru Daniel tak mau kalah.

"Iya, aku akan membayarnya nanti setelah aku berduel dengan dosen pembimbingku" Seongwoo membalas santai, matanya masih setia memandangi beberapa buku di atas meja.

"Kenapa ingin cepat cepat lulus sih? Tidak mau menungguku dulu?" lelaki bergigi kelinci itu mencoba bernegosiasi, siapa tau kekasihnya berubah pikiran dan beralih haluan dari belajar menjadi bersenang senang.

"Tidak. Satu tahun terlalu lama. Aku sudah berjanji untuk lulus bersama Minhyun dan Youngmin di semester ini" tolak Seongwoo tegas.

"Tapi jika kita lulus bersama pasti—" mulut Daniel belum mengatup, tapi Seongwoo sudah menyela duluan,

"Alangkah baiknya jika kau juga ikut belajar saat aku juga sedang semangat belajar tuan Kang" tutur Seongwoo bijak, lagi pula besok hari senin. Tidak ada salahnya kan belajar untuk materi hari esok? Daniel menggerutu tidak jelas lalu beranjak menagmbil salah satu buku bertopik veteriner.

Baru saja dua menit Daniel membaca, tapi ia sudah menutup kembali buku tersebut dan menjadikannya sebagai alas untuk kepalanya. Semangat belajarnya akan otomatis menguap saat kalender menunjukkan hari sabtu dan minggu. Membosankan sekali, tau begini ia tinggal saja di apartemen bermain bersama Peter dan Rooney.

Kepala Daniel mendongak, mengamati wajah serius kekasihnya yang sedang membaca kadang juga menulis sesuatu di catatannya. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk mengganggu Seongwoo saja, dari pada mati bosan di perpustakaan. Seringai jahil tercetak dibibir tipis Daniel.

"Sayang" Seongwoo tidak menggubris, "Sayang, lihat kesini sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" pancing Daniel.

"Apa?" Seongwoo mendongak, Daniel merogoh kantong kemeja yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan jarinya sendiri membentuk simbol hati dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya, tidak lupa cengiran lebar juga menghiasi wajah bodohnya. Seongwoo hanya berdecak kemudian lajut membaca. Daniel tertawa lirih saat melihat ekspresi kesal Seongwoo gara gara trik menipu murahannya.

Ternyata menggoda Seongwoo saat mode serius berkonsentrasi cukup sulit juga bagi Daniel. Dari pada hanya berdiam diri, lebih baik ia keluar sebentar untuk merokok, sekalian berpikir bagaimana cara mengusik ketenangan Seongwoo. Dan Seongwoo segera mengiyakan saat Daniel minta izin keluar, itu lebih baik dari pada terus terusan mengganggunya.

30 menit berlalu, Daniel sudah menghabiskan dua batang rokok tapi ia tidak menemukan ide apapun untuk menjahili Seongwoo. Jadi ia kembali ke bangkunya tanpa hasil. Kekasihnya masih saja tekun mencatat dan membolak balik buku bergambar kerangka bangunan tersebut. Ya sudah ia tidak punya hiburan lagi selain ponselnya.

Senyuman Daniel tiba tiba saja mengembang saat menekan kunci ponselnya, wajah Seongwoo ber-role play sebagai kucing minggu lalu menjadi wallpapernya.

"Jangan menonton video porno di perpustakaan tuan Kang" Seongwoo memperingatkan sekaligus menuduh, habisnya Daniel senyum senyum saat menyalakan ponselnya.

"Hey, jangan menuduh sembarangan. Aku kan sedang melihat foto kucing besarku" bela Daniel, detik berikutnya ia kembali tersennyum senyum sendiri.

Foto dan video Seongwoo yang ber-roleplay menjadi kucing minggu lalu benar benar mampu mengusir rasa bosan Daniel. Ia terus terusan tertawa dengan suara lirih melihat video kucing besarnya, belum lagi foto foto dengan pose konyol yang mereka ambil berdua. Daniel jadi ingin melihat Seongwoo mengenakan aksesoris itu sekali lagi. Mungkin ia juga harus membelikan satu set pakaian yang cocok dengan aksesorisnya, mengingat kemarin Seongwoo hanya mengenakan piyama. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Daniel untuk membeli kostum cat women saja, tapi catwoman nuansanya terlalu gelap dan garang. Daniel kan suka kucing yang imut.

"Hey kucing besar, lihat kesini sebentar" tau tau Daniel sudah menghadapkan kamera ponselnya pada Seongwoo. Aplikasi kamera dengan berbagai filter juga sudah terbuka, dan ia tentu saja memilih stiker kucing.

"Apalagi tuanku? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan kucing besarmu ini belajar dengan tenang?" tanya Seongwoo jengah.

"Lihat kesini sebentar saja ya?" Daniel memohon. Seongwoo menurutinya agar Daniel cepat puas dan ia bisa fokus kembali pada buku bukunya, "Lihat stiker kucing ini cocok sekali dengan wajahmu" lanjut Daniel seraya tertawa tawa seperti orang gila.

Seongwoo punya ide bagus di otaknya, ia terus terusan berpose imut dan mengeong seperti yang Daniel suka. Lalu membuat ekspresi ekspresi konyol, dan kekasihnya dengan senang hati menekan tombol rekam di aplikasi tersebut. Ia bermaksud memamerkan kucing besar lucunya di sosial media. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Daniel terjatuh begitu saja diatas meja, beserta tubuh bagian atasnya juga. Lihat kan? Daniel sudah tertidur gara gara terlalu senang. Seongwoo sudah berencana dari awal, ia akan membuat Daniel kelewat senang agar Daniel jatuh tertidur. Ong Seongwoo cukup licik bukan?

TBC

Mello's Note :

halo semuanya, perkenalkan saya mello. saya lebih seneng dipanggil mello dari pada thor ehe. dan ini squel ff saya yang sebelumnya, judulnya memelihara ong seongwoo. btw ini kenapa saya kalo bikin judul gadanta semua yha :(( yauda gitu aja. buat yang kemarin minta squel tapi ga review, tar saya sleding online palanya ehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Hutang Kencan

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo & Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

warning!

disarankan untuk membaca dulu cerita sebelah judulnya 'Memelihara Ong Sengwoo' biar paham

enjoy~

* * *

Jika Daniel dan Seongwoo menghabiskan hari minggunya dengan study date. Maka Minhyun masih harus bekerja di cafe, setiap weekeend ia selalu mengambil shift pagi dan berakhir setelah jam makan siang. Kemarin malam Hyunbin mengajak Minhyun untuk makan siang bersama karna lelaki super model itu mendapat jatah libur sampai hari selasa, jadi ia ingin hari hari liburnya dihabiskan bersama Minhyun. Minhyun sih iya iya saja asal Hyunbin mau mengerti untuk tidak mengganggu jadwal kerja dan proses pengerjaan tugas akhirnya.

"Kak Minhyun, ponselmu berbunyi" seru Hyungseob –teman kerja Minhyun- dari arah ruang ganti. Ponselnya sedang di charge tadi, jadi ia meninggalkannya tegeletak di meja ruang ganti. Deretan nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layar, Minhyun tau siapa itu.

"Halo" sapanya, "Ibu?" tanya Minhyun tidak yakin.

"Minhyun, ibu sedang berkunjung ke kota. Ibu merindukanmu" jawab seseorang yang ternyata memang ibunya.

"Benarkah ibu ada di kota? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu bu" nada antusias tidak bisa Minhyun sembunyikan, memang siapa yang tidak bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok paling dirindukan sepanjang tujuh tahun belakangan.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama? Ibu sekarang sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan RST, tadi ibu lihat ada rumah makan menjual pasta didekat sini. Kau masih suka pasta kan?" sang ibu menawarkan. Minhyun hampir meneteskan air mata saat sang ibu masih mengingat bahwa pasta adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Tentu saja aku masih menyukainya bu, aku akan sampai disana saat makan siang. Sampai jumpa" Lelaki manis itu mengakhiri panggilan begitu saja, takut tangisnya pecah.

Minhyun jadi tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu, meskipun hanya tinggal menunggu satu jam sebelum jam makan siang. Oh iya, ia harus membatalkan makan siangnya bersama Hyunbin dan menggantinya dengan makan malam bersama. Tidak perlu dibujuk, Hyunbin pasti mengiyakan segala permintaan kak Minhyunnya.

Begitu shiftnya berakhir Minhyun segera melepas apron dan mengganti pakaian. Kakinya bergoyang tidak sabar saat menunggu bus datang ke halte. Bahkan sepanjang perjalan ia tidak bisa berhenti mengulas senyum lembut, pikirannya sudah penuh dengan hal hal menyenangkan yang ia rencanakan saat bertemu sang ibu nanti, termasuk membujuk beliau untuk kembali bersama keluarganya. Keluarga yang ia tinggalkan tanpa alasan tujuh tahun silam.

Minhyun memeluknya erat. Erat sekali sampai wanita paruh baya itu kesulitan bernafas. Tujuh tahun lalu tubuh Minhyun tidak sebesar dan setinggi ini. Putra kesayangannya telah tumbuh jadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan. Minhyun tidak bisa membendung lagi tangis bahagianya, dan ia membiarkan saja air mata menggenangi pipi putihnya. Sang ibu juga begitu, beliau juga menangis namun ia tetap mengatakan untuk jangan menangis seraya menghapus air mata anak lelakinya.

Baru saja Minhyun akan menyuapkan spaghetti carbonara kesukannya, tapi garpu di tangan kanannya tiba tiba merosot ke lantai saat irisnya menangkap pemandangan kurang menyenangkan. Jadi, barusan sepasang ayah dan anak perempuan datang menghampiri meja mereka, dan dengan santainya si lelaki –ayah- mengecup pipi ibunya, ditambah anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun itu ikut ikutan memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'ibu', lantas memaksa untuk duduk dipangkuan sang ibu.

Ibu?

Minhyun bertanya tanya dalam hati. Ia cukup bisa membaca situasi dihadapannya sekarang. Minhyun menarik kesimpulan bahwa anak perempuan itu adalah anaknya yang lain bersama dengan lelaki asing didepannya ini. Jadi ini rahasia besar yang selama ini Minhyun tidak tau selama tujuh tahun. Ini alasan kenapa ibu meninggalkan rumah tujuh tahun lalu? Demi bisa menikah lagi dengan lelaki brengsek disamping beliau? Apa ayahnya tau? Apa kakaknya tau? Apa rasa rindu Minhyun selama ini sia sia saja? Apa wanita ini masih pantas dipanggil ibu setelah meninggalkan keluarganya demi lelaki lain?

"Minhyun, perkenalkan ini—" sang ibu menelan ludah sebentar saat mendapati ekspresi anak lelakinya berubah keruh perlahan, "ini ayah tirimu" sambung sang ibu ragu, namun tetap mengucapkannya.

Kedua tangan Minhyun refleks menggebrak meja, menyalurkan rasa emosi setelah mengetahui fakta baru bahwa ibunya adalah seorang penghianat besar. Tanpa bicara apapun Minhyun pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu, keluarga baru ibunya. Ibu yang selama ini ia rindukan, dan ia cari cari keberadaannya.

Rasanya Minhyun ingin melampiaskan segala amarahnya, ingat Minhyun tidak pernah semarah ini sejak ia dilahirkan. Ada perasaan dimana ia ingin memukul sesuatu hingga tangannya berdarah atau melempar benda apapun ke segala arah. Tapi Minhyun tidak sanggup melakukannya, ia masih ada di keramaian sekarang. Akhirnya Minhyun memilih untuk pergi ke toilet dan menangis meraung raung disana. Padahal ia sudah berharap bahwa ibunya akan kembali ke rumah setelah pertemuan ini, namun fakta mengejutkan justru datang lebih dulu sebelum berhasil membawa ibunya kembali.

Ia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar serta mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Minhyun tidak sanggup jika harus menyimpan ini sendirian. Ia merogoh ponsel di kantong celana, berniat menelpon Seongwoo, tapi—

"Halo kak Minhyun, mau aku jemput sekarang?" yang tertangkap di telinga Minhyun justru suara bariton Hyunbin, lantas ia melihat layar diponselnya dan nama Kwon Hyunbin tercetak disana. Pasti Minhyun tadi salah menekan gara gara nama Hyunbin dan Seongwoo saling berderet di log history ponselnya.

"Hyun—Hyunbin" suara Minhyun tersendat karna nafasnya masih belum beraturan.

"Halo kak, kau baik baik saja?" tersirat rasa khawatir di pertanyaan Hyubin mendengar suara kak Minhyunnya.

"Tidak—" Minhyun mengusap air mata sebentar, "Bisakah kau— jemput aku di pusat perbelanjaan RST sekarang?" pinta Minhyun.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana" Hyubin sebenarnya bingung, bahkan ia masih menduga duga apa kira kira yang barusan terjadi disana sampai Minhyun minta tolong padanya untuk dijemput, padahal biasanya Minhyun tidak pernah mau.

"Aku tunggu di lobby" kata Minhyun lagi sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

...

Minhyun sudah duduk manis di jok depan mobil Hyunbin, masih dengan air mata menetes meskipun tidak bersuara. Lelaki super model yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengendara itu diam saja, tapi ekor matanya tetap mencur curi pandang pada lelaki disebelahnya. Tangan kiri Hyunbin meraih beberapa lembar tissue di dashboard dan meletakkan di pangkuan Minhyun, seakan mengisyaratkan untuk menghapus buliran air mata di pipinya.

Hyunbin itu bukan type orang yang akan berkata 'jangan menangis' saat mendapati seseorang menangis, ia lebih senang membiarkan seseorang menangis sampai puas agar semua emosinya keluar. Jadi ia tetap mendiamkan Minhyun tanpa mau bertanya apa penyebab tangisannya, meskipun ia penasaran tapi menunggu Minhyun tenang adalah keputusan terbaik. Dia tidak mau salah tangkap cerita gara gara Minhyun menangis sambil berbicara.

Lampu traffic light berwarna merah memaksa mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Kepala Hyunbin menoleh sempurna menghadap Minhyun, lelaki manis itu menunduk seraya meremas remas tissue bekas air matanya. Kemudian tangan besar Hyunbin terjulur mengusap lembut belakang Minhyun, bermaksud memberi ketenangan, namun kepala lelaki manis itu justru menunduk semakin dalam, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan tangisan dari siapapun.

Sesampainya di parkiran basement Hyunbin membuka pintu mobil dengan gerakan cepat, kemudian berlari ke sisi satunya untuk membukakan pintu Minhyun. Setelah sang pujaan hati keluar, Hyunbin membuka pintu jok belakang, mengambil topi dan masker yang selalu ia bawa kemana mana lantas memakaikan dua benda itu pada Minhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin wajah berantakan Minhyun dilihat oleh tetangga tetangga apartemennya.

Hyunbin mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sementara ia berlalu menuju dapur. Setelah itu kembali dengan sepiring puding coklat, dan segelas susu coklat dingin, karna susu coklat hangat tidak cocok disajikan untuk cuaca lumayan panas hari ini. Ia beranjak lagi, mengambil sekotak tisu disamping televisi kemudian meletakkan dimeja depan Minhyun, baru pantatnya mengambil posisi samping Minhyun.

"Masih belum puas juga?" tanya Hyunbin lembut, ia mengangkat wajah menunduk Minhyun dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Hati Hyunbin rasanya teriris melihat wajah berantakan kakak keesayangannya. Ujung ujung rambutnya lepek karna keringat, hidungnya kembang kempis menyesuaikan ingus yang sewaktu waktu mengalir dengan sendirinya, bibrinya jadi lebih merah gara gara digigit untuk meredam tangisan, bukan hanya bibir kedua pipi putihnya juga merona merah, dan terakhir matanya. Mata bening favorit Hyunbin itu kini sembab, karna tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata sejak tadi. Kedua tangan Hyunbin menangkup wajah Minhyun, mengusap air mata itu dengan jempolnya.

Meskipun baru mengenal Minhyun selama beberapa bulan, Hyunbin tau jika Hwang Minhyun adalah sosok yang kuat, sosok yang tegar, dan selalu tersenyum seberat apapun masalahnya. Tapi kenapa pertahanan Minhyun sekarang tiba tiba runtuh begini? Tentu ini bukan masalah mudah. Minhyun jelas sudah mencapai limit hingga ia menangis tanpa henti seperti saat ini. Pergi kemana kak Minhyunnya yang selalu tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya? Ia ingin kedatangannya disambut dengan wajah bahagia, bukan wajah penuh air mata begini.

"Kakak ingin marah?" Hyunbin menatap tepat di mata berair Minhyun, dan lelaki manis itu mengagguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pukul aku sampai amarahmu reda" perintah Hyunbin seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menangkup pipi Minhyun, ia bahkan sudah memposisikan tubuh agar Minhyun bisa melayangkan pukulan sesukanya. Namun Minhyun justru menatap Hyunbin ragu. Kepala Hyunbin mengangguk sesaat, seakan mengatakan 'ayo pukul aku'.

'bugh', satu pukulan mendarat di lengan kekar Hyunbin. "Pukul aku lebih kuat kak" tantang Hyunbin. Sekali lagi Minhyun mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke perut berotot lelaki didepannya. Tidak, Hyunbin sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan, pukulan Minhyun lemah seperti masih punya belas kasihan padanya.

"Gunakan seluruh emosimu kak, pukul aku lebih kuat" titah Hyunbin lagi. Minhyun menurut, terbukti dengan erangan dari mulutnya saat melayangkan pukulan didada kanannya. Hyunbin akhirnya memekik juga, ini baru pukulan sesungguhnya.

"Hyun—Hyunbin—bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja?" Minhyun memohon. Dengan mata berkaca kaca dan wajah memerah seperti itu mana mungkin Hyunbin tega? Tentu ia dengan senang hati merentangkan tangan lebar lebar menunggu tubuh Minhyun masuk dalam dekapannya.

Sebenarnya Hyunbin ingin sekali memeluk Minhyun sejak tadi, ingin menenggelamkan tubuh rapuh Minhyun dalam dekapannya. Tapi Hyunbin masih ingat cerita Seongwoo mengenai image Minhyun sebagai anak baik baik, tidak tersentuh dan tidak tegapai dalam artian Minhyun tidak mudah terpengaruh seburuk apapun lingkungannya. Jadi Hyunbin juga berusaha menghormati dan menjaga image Minhyun tersebut. Meskipun Hyunbin suka menonton video porno, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk merusak Minhyun. Sejauh ini mereka hanya pernah bergandengan tangan, tidak ada pelukan, ciuman apa lagi tidur bersama. Beda dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo.

Minhyun menubrukkan wajah sembabnya di bahu kokoh Hyunbin, bergerak gerak sebentar mencari posisi nyaman, lantas melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling tubuh Hyunbin. Rasanya jelas saja nyaman. Dan wangi, wangi parfum bercampur pheromone alami Hyunbin seakan mampu merilekskan pikirannya yang tegang. Jika saja Minhyun tau pelukan Hyunbin akan senyaman ini, mungkin sudah dari dulu ia minta dipeluk. Belum lagi salah satu tangan Hyunbin mengusap lembut bagian belakang kepalanya, dan yang lain menepuk nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Kak, aku ada disini untuk tempatmu bebagi" kalimat tersurat Hyunbin membuat Minhyun mendongak, menatap ke arahnya. Bibir Minhyun sedikit terbuka, tatapan polos dari mata sembabnya membuat Hyunbin hampir saja memajukan kepala untuk mencium kakak kesayangannya ini. Beruntung Hyunbin masih dikuasai oleh kesadaran, jadi ia membuang muka menghindari wajah Minhyun, "Maksudku kau bisa bercerita kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, aku akan menyimpan rahasiamu rapat rapat" lanjut Hyunbin setengah salah tingkah.

"Janji?" jari kelingkin Minhyun terulur didepan Hyunbin, mengajak pinky promise. Hyunbin tersenyum kecil, baru tau Minhyun ternyata punya sisi menggemaskan. Ah, Hyunbin kan jadi semakin cinta.

"Iya, aku janji" kelingking Hyunbin balas mengait.

Minhhyun mulai bercerita dari awal, sejak ibunya meninggalkan rumah tujuh tahun lalu hingga pertemuan mendadaknya tadi. Tau begitu Minhyun pasti lebih memilih untuk makan siang bersama Hyunbin dari pada bersama ibu tapi sang ibu malah mengajak keluarga barunya. Minhyun tentu saja sakit hati, pencarian dan penantiannya tidak berbuah manis. Hyunbin cukup mengerti, meskipun ia sempat tidak menyangka jika sosok setegar Minhyun ternyata punya masalah semenyedihkan ini. Padahal sebenarnya permasalahan inilah yang membuat Minhyun semakin kuat.

Lelaki manis dipelukan Hyunbin mengeluh haus di tengah tengah cerita, maka Hyunbin mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih susu coklat dingin yang sudah ia sediakan di meja. Gara gara Minhyun masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukan di tubuh Hyunbin, maka tubuhnya juga ikut terdorong maju saat Hyunbin mencondongkan tubuh. Lantas Hyunbin mengarahkan sedotan didepan bibir Minhyun.

"Terima kasih" ucap Minhyun serak, tapi ia tersenyum karna tubuhnya mengikuti kemana tubuh Hyunbin mengarah.

Cerita Minhyun tidak sampai disitu saja, ia juga bercerita mengenai keluh kesahnya selama sang ibu menerornya dengan nomor berbeda beda tiap menelpon, keberadaannya jadi sulit dilacak. Sembari Minhyun bercerita panjang lebar. Hyunbin berinisiatif mengambil sepiring puding yang dari tadi hanya mereka diamkan di atas meja, jadi tubuh keduanya condong ke depan lagi. Minhyun tertawa kecil, apa lagi saat Hyunbin memaksa untuk menyuapinya. Sesaat Minhyun merasa bersyukur bisa mengenal Hyunbin. Ah, ia harus mentraktir Seongwoo dan Daniel atas jasa tidak sengaja mereka.

Hyunbin bersedia melakukan apa saja untuknya, menemani saat kesepian, memberikannya semangat, memperhatikan dirinya lebih dari siapapun, bersedia sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya barusan, menjadi tempat bersandar yang nyaman saat ia dilanda kesedihan dan sekarang setelah Minhyun agak tenang lalu mulai kelelahan, Hyunbin lagi lagi tidak keberatan saat ia memenjamkan mata dipelukannya. Tangan kanan Hyunbin masih setia melingkar dibahu lelaki manis itu membawa kedalam dekapan hangatnya, dan tangan kirinya sudah ia tautkan dengan salah satu tangan Minhyun. Tidak peduli lengannya akan mati rasa setelah ini.

 **TBC**

Mello's Note :

kalian jangan pindah kapal ya, tar saya ga ada temennya :') makasih buat yang uda baca, follow, favorite sama review, semoga hidup kalian seneng terus. amin. chap depan nunggu yang review banyak baru update yha~

Balesan Review :

Re-Panda68 : lho ngga kok, dari awal akun ini brojol nama akunnya tetep ini ehe

gglorrsp : kemaren nyeritain hyunbin yang dateng ke cafenya minhyun, ada di ff memelihara ong seongwoo lupa tapi cahp berapa ehe

bebek kuning : wkwk iya lah, ong gitu~

Jinrissi : wah ternyata ada yang mau baca berulang ulang, aku terharu :') chap ini minhyunbin dulu ya, chap depan baru fokus ongniel ehe

maiolibel : nah iya, dia kayak bisa ngendaliin daniel gitu jadinya ehe. ini uda aku anuin nih minhyunbinnya ehe

tong : dari pada belajar di gangguin kan, yodah dibikin tidur aja wkwk

ongnyel : jalan pikirannya ong kan emang rada anu ehe

soonyounghearteu : aku kan yang gemesin, makasih :3 wkwk


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Hutang Kencan

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo & Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

enjoy~

* * *

Seongwoo menguap lebar saat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 17.17, itu artinya sudah hampir empat jam ia berkutat dengan buku buku bergambar bangunan serta catatan litelatur lainnya. Sudah, Seongwoo sudah siap berduel melawan dosen pembimbingnya esok hari. Sampai dirumah ia bisa langsung makan dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Dan, ayo pulang" Seongwoo menggoyang goyangkan lengan Daniel yang tidur telungkup di meja.

"Hah? Pulang? Memangnya kita dimana?" Daniel bertanya setengah sadar. Wajah mengantuknya membuat Seongwoo tertawa, namun ia ingat bahwa penjaga perpustakaan pasti akan melempari buku ke arahnya jika tertawa terlalu kencang.

"Kita di perpustakaan. Ayo pulang sekarang, aku sudah selesai" ajak Seongwoo. Daniel mengagguk, kemudian membereskan beberapa benda yang tergeletak di meja.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di trotoar, "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Daniel ditengah langkah mereka.

"Kira kira tiga jam lebih, eh atau hampir empat jam ya?" jawab Seongwo tidak yakin.

Daniel terkejut, lama juga ia tertidur di perpustakaan, pantas saja punggungnya terasa sakit. Seingatnya ia sedang bermain ponsel untuk merekam Seongwoo tadi, "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" alis Daniel bertaut sangsi.

"Nanti kalau kau bangun, kau akan menggangguku, jadi aku buat tidur saja" balas Seongwoo jujur. Dan berkat perkataan kelewat jujurnya itu, Daniel jadi sakit hati. Seongwoo seakan memanfaatkan penyakit narcolepsy yang ia derita untuk mengendalikannya sesuka hati.

"Jadi maksudmu aku pengganggu, begitu?" Daniel berhenti melangkah, kedua matanya menatap Seongwoo tajam.

Seongwoo membuka bibirnya, hanya terbuka seakan memikirkan kata kata yang tepat begitu melihat ekspresi marah Daniel, "Bukan—bukan begitu sayang" kalimatnya terbata, lantas merutuki perbuatannya beberapa detik lalu. Tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu pada Daniel. Ah jika saja ia bisa memutar waktu ke satu menit lalu, tentu Daniel tidak akan marah padanya.

"Hey tampan, aku minta maaf ya?" Seongwoo merajuk, bahkan kedua tangannya sudah menggoyang goyang tangan Daniel. Tapi Seongwoo benar benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah kok.

Daniel tetap tidak beraksi, ia diam saja sebelum menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman tangan kurus Seongwoo. Detik berikutnya ia lanjut melangkah meninggalkan Seongwoo. Daniel tidak tau dan tidak mau tau jika bibir Seongwoo sudah melengkung ke bawah.

"Ah itu penjual smoothies, sebentar ya aku haus" Seongwoo berseru saat menemukan food truck berisi penjual minuman kesukaannya. Lelaki itu bahkan berlari kecil melewati kekasihnya. Posisi sekarang berbalik, bukan Daniel lagi yang meninggalkan Seongwoo tapi Seongwoo yang meninggalkan Daniel.

Seongwoo tetaplah Seongwoo, itu batin Daniel. Sedetik lalu merasa bersalah dan sedetik kemudian melupakan segala rasa bersalahnya saat bertemu dengan smoothies. Untung saja Daniel mencintai Seongwoo sepenuhnya, termasuk bibir selicin porselen kamar mandi dan segala tingkah tidak masuk akalnya.

"Kau cantik sekali" samar samar Daniel dapat mendengar percakapan Seongwoo dan si lelaki penjual smoothies.

"Tapi aku kan laki laki, benarkah aku cantik?" tanya Seongwoo polos, ia tidak sadar sedang di goda oleh lelaki yang kira kira dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

"Ya, dan kau juga manis" sambungnya. Seongwoo hanya tersenyum karna ia sudah biasa mendengar pujian tersebut dari bibir kekasihnya.

Mendengar arah pembicaraan Seongwoo dan si penjual smoothies itu semakin mengarah ke hal hal yang membuat Daniel khawatir, maka lelaki itu menghampiri keduanya dan merangkul bahu Seongwoo posesif.

"Dia milikku, jangan mengganggunya" suara Daniel menginterupsi percakapan mereka, "Ayo pulang" ajakan Daniel terdengar telak tak terbantahkan ditelinga Seongwoo. Mereka berdua berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada lelaki smoothies tadi.

"Lain kali jangan beli smoothies lagi disana" Daniel memberi peringatan tanpa ekspresi. Bukannya takut, Seongwoo malah mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Daniel.

Seongwoo membuat geraman lucu dengan bibir tersenyum, lalu menusuk nusuk pipi empuk Daniel menggunakan telunjuknya, "Apa Kang Daniel sedang cemburu hmm?" goda Seongwoo,"Lucu sekali sih" sekarang bukan tusukan lagi, tapi cubitan, telunjuk dan jempol Seongwoo sudah menarik pipi Daniel sampai melar ke batas maksimal, "Kenapa tidak mau bilang kalau kau cemburu?"Seongwoo masih saja berceloteh meskipun Daniel sama sekali tak menanggapi. Daniel berhenti, lantas menatap Seongwoo malas, "Apa itu artinya aku sudah di maafkan?" tanya Seongwoo imut seraya menyedot strawberry smoothiesnya.

"Lihat, siapa yang pengganggu sekarang?" Daniel menyindir. Seongwoo tidak tau saja kalau Daniel sedang mempertahankan gengsinya untuk tidak gemas melihat tingkah imutnya.

"Iya aku salah, aku minta maaf" kalimat Seongwoo penuh penyesalan, lengkap dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Daniel mengamatinya beberapa detik, menimang nimang apakah ia harus memaafkan Seongwoo mengingat lelaki cantik itu sudah membuatnya kesal dua kali dalam sehari. Pertama karna study date, kedua karna sudah mengatai Daniel pengganggu. Otaknya memang menyuruh untuk tidak memaafkan Seongwoo begitu saja, tapi hatinya menyuruh agar segera memaafkannya. Logika atau perasaan? Tentu perasaan lebih mendominasi jika itu bersangkutan dengan Seoongwoo. Jadi Daniel mengecup sekilas bibir melengkuh ke bawah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tidak perlu bertanya arti ciuman singkat yang diberikan Daniel, ia sudah cukup paham.

...

Kang Daniel itu meskipun tubuhnya sexy dan punya abs menggoda, namun sebenarnya ia suka sekali makan, apa lagi makan manis. Sepulang study date membosankan bersama Seongwoo –dan sempat berselisih di tengah perjalanan- , lelaki itu berbelok ke toko kue untuk membeli beberapa potong black forest. Niatnya sih memang hanya membeli black forest, tapi deretan kue warna warni bertoping buah, coklat dan kacang kacangan berjajar di etalase membuat Daniel tergoda. Bahkan ia sudah memutuskan makan malam kali ini ia ingin makan kue saja sampai kenyang. Karna Seongwoo itu sudah sehati dengan Daniel, jadi ia setuju setuju saja untuk makan kue malam ini.

Seongwoo memilih paling lama karna harus dihadapakan dengan red velvet atau rainbow cake, keduanya memiliki warna menarik dan rasanya sama sama enak. Daniel yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai dirumah akhirnya menyuruh Seongwoo untuk membeli keduanya. Jadilah mereka membawa empat kardus kue berukuran sedang berisi kue kue manis berbagai rasa. Keduanya seakan yakin mampu menghabiskan kue kue tersebut. Namanya juga lapar, segala makanan tentu akan terlihat menggiurkan.

Setelah dua duanya selesai mandi, mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Kardus bungkus kue sudah mereka bongkar hingga memperlihatkan kue kue manis menggiurkan, tanpa pikir panjang Seongwoo sudah mengiris red velvetnya dengan garpu dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulut.

"Demi Tuhan ini enak sekali" ujar Seongwoo hyperbola, "Kau harus mencobanya" Seongwoo mengiris lagi dan menyuapkan pada Daniel.

"Astaga, kau benar ini enak sekali" Daniel ikut ikut hyperbola. Padahal hanya makan sesuap red velvet saja tapi rasanya sudah seperti akan terbang ke surga.

"Yang ini juga enak, cobalah" Daniel gantian menyendokkan sesuap brownies kukus ke mulut Seongwoo, dan reaksi Seongwoo hanya menggeleng geleng kagum seraya mengangkat jempolnya ke udara.

Macaron warna warni juga tak luput dari pandangan Daniel. Lelaki itu mengambil satu dan langsung menelannya bulat bulat, padahal sudah tau seberapa besar kapasitas mulutnya, tapi tetap saja ia melahap macaron tidak sabar. Seongwoo sendiri masih asyik mengagumi cheese cake bertoping cherry merah segar. Rasa asin bercampur gurih serta lembutnya kue membuat Seongwoo ketagihan. Belum selesai ia menelan sendok berikutnya sudah masuk duluan saking enaknya.

"Uhuuk" itu suara Daniel. Ia tersedak. Kepalan tangannya sedang menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri berharap potongan kue yang tersangkut bisa segera keluar. Seongwoo panik, mata sayunya melotot mendapati kekasihnya tersedak. Lantas ia beranjak dari kursi nyamannya dan mengambilkan Daniel segelas air.

Daniel bernafas lega setelah kue tersebut sudah tidak tersangkut lagi di tenggorokannya, "Terima kasih" ucap Daniel.

"Kunyah pelan pelan, aku tidak akan menghabiskannya sendirian, tenang saja" kata Seongwoo bercanda, Daniel hanya terkekeh. Tangannya sudah terjulur lagi meraih sepotong rainbow cake berlapis whipe cream dan butiran permen coklat diatasnya. Seongwoo jadi ikut tergoda saat melihat Daniel mengunyah kue warna warni tersebut.

Masih belum puas dengan brownies kukus, dan macaron, sepotong fruit cake sekarang ada di hadapan Daniel. Potongan kiwi, jeruk, strawberry dan cherry yang kelihatan segar membuat Daniel tergoda, belum lagi wipe cream tebal serta lelehan saus mangga diatasnya benar venar terasa memanjakan lidahnya. Seongwoo jadi ingin ikut mencoba, setelah menghabiskan sepotong cheesecake. Untung saja tadi mereka mebeli dua potong fruitcake. Seongwoo segera berdecak kagum saat irisan kiwi segar bercampur wipe cream menyapa lidahnya. Rasanya benar benar fantastis.

Daniel tiba tiba saja tertawa kencang sesaat setela ia menghabiskan fruit cakenya. Seongwoo jelas saja bingung, jadi ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari fruitcake ke Daniel. Detik berikutnya ia juga ikut tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? bibir keduanya sudah belepotan wipe cream dan remahan kue. Bahkan hidung seongwoo juga tak luput dari cream putih tersebut. Lantas Daniel berpindah duduk disamping Seongwoo, mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celana selututnya, bermaksud untuk foto bersama. Kepala keduanya otomatis menempel saat aplikasi kamera sudah terbuka. Memasang berbagai ekspresi konyol lalu mengunggahnya di sosial media.

"Sekali lagi" pinta Daniel. Seongwoo mengangguk menyetujui. Namun tanpa di duga sebelumnya, Daniel justru menempelkan bibir belepotan wipe creamnya di pipi Seongwoo. Wipe cream itu otomatis berpindah ke pipi si korban, sedangkan pelakunya sudah berlari duluan untuk menghindar.

"KANG DANIEL!" teriakan Seongwoo menggelegar seisi unit apartemen. Jangan dikira ia akan diam saja, kakinya sudah melangkah cepat mengejar kekasih usilnya.

Daniel sudah bersembunyi di kamar, tapi seongwoo juga berhasil menerobos kesana, "Ayo kemari sayang, aku juga ingin mencium pipimu" rayu Seongwoo.

"Tidak mau, biar aku saja yang menciummu ya?" Daniel menolak.

"Tidak adil, tadi kan kau sudah menciumku" Seongwoo merajuk, siapa tau Danie luluh.

"Baiklah, tapi cium aku di bibir ya?" Daniel masih saja bernegosiasi. Seongwoo memutar bola matanya malas sebelum mendorong kuat Daniel hingga terbaring di ranjang king sizenya.

Seongwoo mulai menduduki perutnya, dan Daniel kelihatan pasrah pasrah saja. Senyuman licik sempat tersungging di bibir tipis Seongwoo, seperti menyimpan suatu rencana di otaknya. Sudah hampir enam bulan mereka tinggal bersama, Daniel masih punya rasa peka untuk mengerti arti senyuman ganjil itu. Jadi sebelum bibir Seongwoo menyentuh bibirnya, Daniel sudah membalik posisi duluan. Sekarang ganti Seongwoo yang telentang tak berdaya diatas kasur. Daniel sudah mengantisipasi, lelaki di bawahnya ini pasti akan melayangkan protes sebentar lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi, Daniel sudah membungkam bibir Seongwoo dengan bibirnya.

Belum apa apa Daniel langsung saja melumatnya, karna bibir Seongwoo jadi terasa berkali kali lipast lebih manis, benar benar manis seperti rasa kesukaannya. Seongwoo tidak serta merta pasrah begitu saja, ia masih berusaha berontak dari kungkungan kekasih beruangnya. Dan ini bagian yang Seongwoo tidak suka saat berciuman bersama Daniel dalam keadaan berbaring. Kekasihnya itu selalu menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya disisi kepala. Seharusnya kan ciuman romantis itu si submisif mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher si dominan, dan si dominan memeluk pinggang si submisif. Tapi Daniel tidak begitu, Seongwoo tidak pernah melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling leher Daniel, ya karna ia selalu menahan tangan Seongwoo.

Beda lagi jika Seongwoo yang berada diatas, baru Daniel akan memeluk pinggang, atau kadang meremas pantatnya. Padahal Seongwoo sudah berkali kali melarang Daniel untuk mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya saat berciuman, tapi Daniel masih saja tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaannya. Cengkraman tangan Daniel itu kuat, darah Seongwoo bisa berhenti mengalir karnanya. Telapak tangan Seongwoo biasanya akan berubah jadi putih pucat gara gara tidak ada darah yang mengalir disana. Seperti saat ini, seongwoo sudah memberi isyarat dengan menggerak gerakkan jari jari serta telapak tangannya, namun tetap tidak berfek apa apa pada sang dominan.

"Dan-" Seongwoo mencoba bicara disaat bibir Daniel sibuk menghisap bibir bawahnya. Kemungkinan kecil lelaki diatasnya ini akan merespon, ia hanya akan berhenti saat sudah puas atau kehabisan nafas. Habisnya bibir Seongwoo itu manis dan kenyal, persis seperti permen jelly yang selalu ia makan sebelum tidur.

"Hah curang" protes Seongwoo saat Daniel melepaskan ciuman mereka. Daniel hanya tertawa karna merasa bisa menyerang duluan sebelum Seongwoo menyerangnya, "Tanganku sakit, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak menahan pergelangan tangan saat kau berada diatasku?" ini protesan kedua.

"Maaf, habisnya kau kelihatan sexy saat tak berdaya dibawahku" balas Daniel jahil.

"Brengsek!" umpat Seongwoo. Daniel tersenyum, telinganya suka saat mendengar kekasihnya memaki. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan kedua tangannya di pergelangan tangan Seongwoo, kemudian berubah menyelipkan jari jarinya disela jari Seongwoo, "Begini lebih baik" ungkap seongwoo saat merasakan sela sela jarinya menghangat. Daniel tersenyum tipis. Kemudian wajahnya mendekat lagi, kali ini bukan bibir tapi lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat sisa wipe cream di ujung hidung mancung Seongwoo.

"Ehmm geli" Seongwoo protes lagi seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar Daniel tidak bisa menjilat hidungnya.

Daniel mengalah, ia menjauhkan lagi wajahnya. Wajah mereka kira kira hanya berjarak sejengkal. Perlu kalian tau Daniel suka sekali menatap wajah Seongwoo dari jarak dekat seperti saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis, segala sesuatu tentang Seongwoo selalu terlihat mengagumkan dimatanya.

Beda Daniel beda lagi Seongwoo, ia justru tidak tahan saat Daniel menatapnya terlalu dekat dan terlalu lama. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kabur, tapi bagaimana bisa jika kedua tangannya sudah dikunci disela sela jari Daniel begini? maka cara satu satunya adalah memalingkan wajah. ia tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?

 **TBC**

Mello's Note :

liat mv wanna one yang baru berasa ff dijadiin film ehe. hasrat ongniel saya uda terpenuhi, sedangkan buat minhyunbin saya bener bener kehausan. padahal diacara kemaren berharap ada fancam minhyunbin pelukan gitu tapi yasudala, kan saya ga tau di backstage mereka gimana ehe. makasih banyak buat kalian yang uda baca, follow, favorite, sama review. semoga bahagia terus, amin~

Balesan Review :

soonyounghearteu : kamu gece banget ya minggu lalu, seneng aku bacanya ehe. nah iya, ongniel makin hari makin makin mereka, ngga di wanna one go, ngga di master key. lemah aku tuh ngeliat mereka pelukan, rasanya kek mau terbang. kalo minhyunbin kita harus puas dengan minhyun yang ikutin rappnya hyunbin di AAA. padahal pen mereka pelukan juga :((

bebek kuning : tuntutan peran, jangan baik mulu emaknya, uda mainstream wkwk

qwertyxing : iya karna permintaan netijen jadi aku buat aja deh ini ehe. kamu juga semangat yha~

tong : minhyun pelan pelan nerima si hyunbin ehe

maiolibel : iya aku juga pengen :3 iya aku uda liat, sampe di sensor gitu mereka, santai banget padahal ada kamera wkwk

Guest : ada donk, biar ngga karam ini ongniel minhyunbin ehe

Optimuskom : wah makasih banyak, aku juga suka kok sama kamu *eh

odshipscience : ehe ongniel kan emang dumb and dumber wkwk


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Hutang Kencan

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo & Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

enjoy~

* * *

Seongwoo memilih berdehem sebentar untuk memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan daniel yang berada diatasnya. Bukannya menjauh, Daniel malah menjilat whipped cream di pipi Seongwoo. Meskipun sebenarnya itu whipped cream miliknya yang ia tempelkan paksa tadi. Lelaki bermata sayu itu menelan ludah kasar, melayangkan protespun percuma. Jadi ia diam saja menuruti kemauan Daniel. Setelah jilatan pertama, Daniel menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian berbaring disamping Seongwoo. Lidahnya masih menjilat whipped cream tersebut sesekali mengecapnya.

"Mana ponselmu?" tangannya sudah menengadah disamping Daniel. Tanpa menjawab lelaki itu merogoh kantong celana dan memberikannya pada Seongwoo.

"Lihatlah kucing besarku ini manja sekali, hmm?" yang jelas itu bukan suara Daniel karna ia masih sibuk membersihkan whipped cream dengan lidahnya. Tentu saja itu suara Seongwoo yang diam diam sudah menyalakan mode video pada ponsel Daniel. Layar persegi tersebut sudah memuat wajah Seongwoo dan Daniel.

Seongwoo bersorak gembira dalam hati karna berhasil bertukar roleplay dengan kekasihnya. Biar saja sekali sekali Daniel yang jadi peliharaan Seongwoo. Siapa suruh menjilat jilat pipinya seperti kucing?

"Mau bertukar roleplay?" tawar Daniel setelah menjilati pipi Seongwoo sampai bersih.

"Bolehkah?" nada antusias jelas kentara dari suaranya.

"Tentu, aku akan jadi kucing besarmu tapi aku tetap diatasmu" penjelasan Daniel menghancurkan impian tersembunyi Seongwoo untuk berada diatas Daniel sekali saja.

"Kenapa suka sekali berbuat curang sih?" Seongwoo mendengus. Kemudian memencet tombol stop pada layar ponsel dan menyimpannya di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Menghabiskan sepanjang malam ini dengan berpelukan bersama Daniel sepertinya ide yang bagus, sebelum ia ingat masih ada beberapa potong kue yg belum ia habiskan tergeletak diatas meja makan.

"Aku sudah kenyang, berikan saja pada Hyunbin. Dia bilang akan dia akan berada di apartemen terus sampai hari selasa" Daniel membalas setelah Seongwoo menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan kue yang beranjak dari tempat tidur bermaksud membereskan meja makan kemudian memberikan beberapa potong kue untuk tetangga super model bernama Kwon Hyunbin itu. Daniel juga ikut beranjak karna Peter dan Rooney mengong kelaparan.

...

"Hyunbin" jari telunjuk Seongwoo sengaja memencet cepat tombol bel unit apartemen tetangganya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu Hyunbin membuka pintu dengan mengenggam sebuah ponsel yang tertempel pada telinga, serta sebuah tuxedo berwarna abu gelap tersampir di lengan, sedangkan jari jarinya mencengkeram erat ujung celana bahan yang ia kenakan, seolah celana tersebut akan merosot ke bawah jika tidak ia pegangi. Seongwoo mengamati Hyunbin dari atas sampai bawah. Bukankah Daniel bilang Hyunbin libur? kenapa ia mengenakan kemeja biru laut dan celana bahan formal di dalam apartemen? Hyunbin seperti baru pulang dari bekerja, didukung dengan rambut setengah basah acak acakan dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka.

Hyunbin masih saja sibuk berbicara lewat telpon saat Seongwoo menyodorkan kotak berisi beberapa potong kue. Ia terlihat kebingungan bagaimana cara mengambil kotak tersebut sedangkan semua tangannya sedang terpakai. Karna Seongwoo peka, jadi ia menerobos tubuh menjulang Hyunbin dan sekalian meletakkannya di meja makan. Niatnya sih memang hanya mengantarkan kue, tapi Seongwoo mengurungkan niatnya saat mendapati sosok manusia lain selain Hyunbin berada di dalam unitnya.

"Minhyun" sapa Seongwoo ragu.

"Oh, hai Seongwoo" Minhyun balas menyapa.

"Iya kemeja dan tuxedonya sudah bagus hanya saja celananya agak kebesaran" suara Hyunbin samar samar terdengar dibelakang Seongwoo. Rupanya lelaki itu masih saja sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

Seongwoo dibuat tidak berkutik dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, padahal tadi ia sempat berharap agar keraguannya salah. Namun yang ada di dalam apartemen Hyunbin sekarang benar benar Hwang Minhyun, teman baiknya sejak tahun pertama di bangku perkuliahan. Bagaimana bisa? seingatnya Minhyun tidak pernah cerita apapaun mengenai kedekatannya dengan Hyunbin. Mengapa Minhyun bisa tiba tiba berada disini?

Ah sebenarnya bukan itu yang Seongwoo permasalahkan. Itu tidak begitu penting, penampilan Minhyun sekarang lebih penting. Minhyun didepannya ini bukan seperti Minhyun yang ia kenal empat tahun belakangan. Bagaimana Seongwoo tidak dibuat bingung, jika temannya berubah 180 derajat begini?

Jadi saat Seongwoo menyapanya tadi, posisi Minhyun sedang telungkup di karpet berbulu ruang tengah dengan masing masing tangan menggenggam action figure Optimus Prime dan Megatron, didepannya masih ada action figure Bumblebee tergeletak. Dan Minhyun tadi -bahkan sampai sekarang- sedang menabrakkan dua action figure ditangannya lengkap dengan suara seperti 'boom, dor, serang' dari bibirnya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru dari ibunya. Tidak salahkan jika Seongwoo terkejut?

Iya, Seongwoo tau jika temannya ini penggemar berat film transformer. Bahkan semua sosial media Minhyun pasti menyertakan nama Optimus sebagai username. Seongwoo hanya tidak menyangka jika kepribadian Minhyun akan berubah seperti ini saat dipertemukan dengan mainan berkarakter favortinya. Belum lagi ia mengabaikan Seongwoo sejak sapaan terakhirnya dan kembali bermain bersama action figure itu. Sekarang Minhyun memutar engsel lengan Optimus Prime dan mengarahkannya ke Megatron, "Serang dia Optimus"

Pasti ada yang salah dengan Hwang Minhyun, batin Seongwoo yakin. Kedua mata sayunya mulai mengamati sekitar, diatas meja ia melihat piring kecil seperti bekas puding, gelas yang menyisakan sedikit cairan coklat, setoples permen coklat warna warni dan bongkahan es batu dalam baskom, juga sebuah sapu tangan warna hitam disampingnya. Kepala Seongwoo menoleh ke sekitar sofa, ia menemukan ikat pinggang dan dasi hitam teronggok disana.

Seongwoo sudah berpikir macam macam, untuk apa es batu, sapu tangan, ikat pinggang dan dasi? apa jangan jangan Hyunbin akan mempraktekkan adegan-

"Kak Seongwoo apa yang kau bawa itu kue?" saking asyiknya berkelana dalam pikiran pikiran buruknya, Seongwoo tidak sadar jika Hyunbin sudah menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Kue?" Minhyun menyela sebelum Seongwoo menjawab. Lelaki manis itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kaki panjangnya ditekuk bersila, kedua tangan bertumpu didepannya, dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang miring sekitar 20 derajat.

"Manis sekali" batin Hyunbin dan Seongwoo bersamaan, apa lagi melihat binar di mata Minhyun. Kalau bisa menyerah maka Hyunbin akan menyerah saja pada takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Minhyun. Dan untuk Seongwoo jika saja ia tidak ingat sudah punya Daniel, mungkin ia akan mengencani teman baiknya setelah ini.

Seongwoo mengetuk ngetuk dahinya sebentar saat menyadari pikiran gilanya untuk mengencani Minhyun. Oh, ia melewatkan satu hal tentang pakaian Minhyun. Lebih tepatnya pada t-shirt berukuran oversize yang ia kenakan, lubang lehernya melorot hingga mengekspos bahu mulus Minhyun. Belum lagi celananya, ia hanya mengenakan celana setengah paha sebagai bawahan.

Lelaki pemilik rasi bintang di pipi itu semakin curiga, lantas ia ganti mengamati pakaian Hyunbin. Mengenakan pakaian formal didalam apartemen tapi rambutnya dalam keadaan setengah basah seperti habis mandi. Jangan jangan dugaan Seongwoo benar, ia perlu memastikannya sekarang.

"Hey Kwon Hyunbin" panggil Seongwoo setengah mendesis.

"I- iya?" dan Hyunbin mulai menyadari aura kurang menyenangkan di skeliling Seongwoo.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa menjadikan temanku sebagai objek fantasimu" tubuh Seongwoo berbalik sempurna, telunjuknya juga sudah mengacung tepat di depan wajah Hyunbin.

"Objek fantasi apa?" Hyunbin tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingin bermain roleplay daddy kink bersama Minhyun dengan menyogoknya dengan action figure itu kan?" tuduh Seongwoo berdasarkan observasinya pada sekeliling. Ia yakin 100% akan hasil analisanya.

"Apa? aku tidak-" padahal bibir Hyunbin belum selesai mengatup,

"Jangan mengelak. Action figure, permen coklat, dan pakaian yang dikenakan Minhyun adalah bukti yang kuat" Seongwoo melipat tangan di dada, "Disini Minhyun berperan sebagai anakmu dan kau berperan sebagai seorang ayah yang baru saja pulang bekerja dengan pakaianmu itu kan?" bola mata Seongwoo bergerak konstan dari bawah ke atas mengamati pakaian formal Hyunbin.

"Tapi kak aku hanya mencoba-" kedua kalinya bibir Hyunbin gagal mengatup.

"Mencoba apa? sekalian mencoba mempraktekkan BDSM kan?" tatapan Seongwoo berubah makin sengit, seakan ia siap menghabisi Hyunbin kapan saja.

"Demi Tuhan aku berani bersumpah-" ketiga kalinya, Hyunbin sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan.

"Lalu untuk apa baskom berisi es batu, sapu tangan, dasi, dan ikat pinggang itu? kau pikir bisa mengikat tubuh Minhyun dengan dasi, menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan, melumuri tubuhnya dengan es batu, dan mencambuknya dengan ikat pinggang kan? kau terlalu keji untuk disebut sebagai manusia Kwon Hyunbin!" Seongwoo membeberkan segala spekulasi sok taunya.

"Astaga kak dengarkan aku dulu. Tadi kak Minhyun menangis lalu aku-" Hyunbin sudah lelah dengan kalimatnya yang tidak pernah bisa sempurna.

"Beraninya kau membuat Minhyun menangis!" teriak Seongwoo marah.

"Astaga kak Seongwoo berhenti!" emosi Hyunbin perlahan ikut terpancing. Ia bingung harus menjelasan dari mana, sedangkan Seongwoo sudah ambil kuda kuda untuk menghajarnya, "Kak Daniel tolong aku" ya, jalan satu satunya untuk menjinakkan binatang buas adalah dengan memanggil pawangnya.

"Oh ide bagus, aku akan meminta Daniel untuk menghajarmu" sambar Seongwoo tajam, "Kang Daniel cepat kemari!" jangan lupa, Seongwo punya teriakan menggelegar, "Kang Daniel!"

Kebetulan Daniel baru saja membereskan kardus kotak kue, bermaksud membuangnya ke sampah depan sekalian agar besok bisa diangkut oleh petugas kebersihan. Telinganya mendengar teriakan melengking sang kekasih seakan meminta bantuan dari arah unit Hyunbin yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Hyunbin lupa menutupnya gara gara asyik bertelepon tadi.

Melihat Seongwoo sudah mengambil kuda kuda untuk segera melayangkan pukulan padanya, maka Hyunbin segera menghindar. Dia tidak mau dipukuli, ingat Kwon Hyunbin itu seorang supermodel. Tubuhnya adalah asetnya. Kaki panjang Hyunbin berlari ke arah pintu, ingin kabur sekalian meminta bantuan Daniel untuk menjinakkan Seongwoo.

"Ugghh" Daniel memekik tertahan saat tubuh besar Hyunbin menabraknya. Menyadari kedatangan calon penyelamatnya, langsung saja Hyunbin menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh lebar Daniel. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah berpegang erat pada bahu tetanggnya ini.

"Kak Dan tolong selamatkan aku" mohon Hyunbin di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bagus kau ada disini Dan, mari kita habisi lelaki sialan ini" Seongwoo justru makin menyulut api agar Daniel ikut terbakar. Daniel kebingungan sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara tetangga dan kekasihnya ini?

"Hey apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Daniel akhirnya bertanya.

"Kak, kendalikan kak Seongwoo dulu, baru aku menjelaskan semuanya" bujuk Hyunbin, tidak lupa ia menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Daniel seenaknya saat tangan Seongwoo mencoba meraih tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Kwon Hyunbin! aku sudah tau akal bulusmu!" hardik Seongwoo menghakimi.

"Sayang, dengarkan dia dulu. Ya?" Daniel akhirnya memilih berada dipihak Hyunbin, ia tau meskipun otak Hyunbin tidak secerdas Seongwoo, tapi setidaknya jalan pikiran Hyunbin tidak seajaib jalan pikiran Seongwoo, "Hyunbin ayo cepat ceritakan sebelum macan betina ini menyerangmu lagi" desaknya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut macan betina, sialan!" maki Seongwoo, hampir saja tangannya mencakar Daniel. Namun Daniel berhasil menangkap tangan Seongwoo, menariknya kemudian mengunci pergerakannya. Posisi Daniel sekarang seperti memeluk Seongwoo dari belakang.

Hyunbin bernafas lega sejenak, kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa ruang tamu. Iya, dari tadi mereka berdebat di ruang tamu, jika diluar pasti mereka sudah dihajar ramai ramai oleh tetangga lainnya karna membuat keributan. Lelaki berbibir tebal itu mulai bercerita sejak Minhyun yang tiba tiba menelepon untuk dijemput. Mengatakan jika Minhyun sedikit ada masalah lalu meminta membawanya ke sini untuk menenangkan diri. Hyunbin tidak cerita sih apa permasalahan yang sedang menimpa Minhyun, kan mereka sudah melakukan pinky promise agar tidak bercerita pada siapapun. Biar Minhyun saja yang bercerita langsung pada Seongwoo.

Untuk urusan baju yang dikenakan Hyunbin, jadi ia tadi ditelpon oleh managernya untuk mencoba tuxedo pemberiannya. Setelan tuxedo itu adalah pakaian khusus jajaran groomsmen pernikahannya nanti. Saat Hyunbin akan mencoba ikat pinggang dan dasi, kebetulan Seongwoo datang. Dasi dan ikat pinggang itu terabaikan begitu saja di atas sofa. Kalau baju yang dikenakan Minhyun, sebenarnya itu baju milik Hyunbin. Ia sengaja sih memilih t-shirt oversize dan celana pendek untuk Minhyun, karna lelaki manis itu ingin menginap malam ini. Tidak mungkin kan di cuaca sepanas ini Hyunbin malah meminjamkan hoodie dan celana training? toh Minhyun juga tidak keberatan dipinjamkan pakaian seperti itu.

Soal makanan manis. Memang benar Hyunbin menyuguhkan sepiring puding coklat, dan segelas susu coklat saat pertama kali Minhyun datang. Karna Hyunbin pikir coklat bisa membuat mood lebih baik. Kemudian ia teringat pernah menyimpan setoples permen coklat di dalam lemari, pokoknya Hyunbin menghidangkan segala macam coklat yang ia punya demi mengembalikan mood Minhyun. Penjelasan mengenai sapu tangan dan es batu didalam baskom, sebenarnya Hyunbin bermaksud mengurangi mata sembab Minhyun dengan mengompresnya menggunakan air dingin dan sapu tangan. Karna ia tidak bisa menemukan haduk kecilnya dimanapun, jadi sapu tangan adalah penggantinya.

Dan terakhir, beberapa action figure transformer. Hyunbin tau Minhyun itu penggemar berat transformer. Ia sempat memergoki folder wishlist di galeri ponsel Minhyun, folder tersebut berisi gambar gambar action figure transformer. Jadi Hyunbin ingin mengabulkan salah satu keinginan kakak kesayangannya dengan membelikan action figure tersebut. Ia sudah membelinya jauh jauh hari kok, hanya saja belum sempat memberikannya pada Minhyun. Hyunbin sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyogok atau membujuk Minhyun agar berhenti menangis dengan mainan mainan itu. Minhyun kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Sekarang dimana kak Minhyun?" tanya Daniel setelah Hyunbin selesai bercerita.

"Dia ada didalam. Ayo" ajak Hyunbin. Seongwoo sekarang sudah lebih tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyunbin. Ia bersyukur tuduhannya meleset, setidaknya teman polosnya masih aman aman saja sejauh ini.

 **TBC**

Mello's Note :

maap telat apdet, ada yang nungguin ga? ga ada deh kayaknya ehe. makasih banyak buat kalian semua, semoga segala urusannya dilancarkan. amin

Balesan Review :

soonyounghearteu : iya, jaehwan teriakin sewoon juga aku ikutan terbang :3 minhyunbin mah kapal selam, momentnya di backstage ehe

bebek kuning : aaaaa malu :(( sebenernya tau sih kalo tulisannya gitu, cuma itu nulisnya dari hp jadinya aku singkat singkat biar cepet dan lupa belom dibenerin, yang chap kemaren juga banyak typonya. maafin :((

ongnyel : sama aku juga pen uyel uyel mereka, ong apa lagi, makin cancie dia :3

maiolibel : heem sedih, tapi pas part ongniel pelukan aku ngfly :')

tong : rebutan dulu sama ong wkwk

peachstar : emang sedih sih, tapi banyak moment ongnielnya jadi ngfly aku liatnya :')

PPine : wahh makasih banyak jadi terharu, gapapa ini uda bentuk apresiasi dari kamu buat aku :))


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Hutang Kencan

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo & Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

enjoy~

* * *

Hyunbin, Seongwoo, dan Daniel kompak menganga saat melihat keadaan Minhyun di ruang tengah. Lelaki yang menjadi topik utama pembicaraan mereka tadi sedang duduk bersila memakan kue pemberian Seongwoo. Seongwoo tadi memang sempat meletakkannya di sofa. Ia memakannya dengan tenang seolah tidak terusik sedikitpun oleh ribut ribut hasil perbuatan tiga lelaki dewasa barusan.

Setau Seongwoo, Minhyun itu suka sekali kebersihan, ia tidak akan makan tanpa alat bantu seperti sendok atau sumpit. Tapi Minhyun sekarang justru memakan kue menggunakan tangan langsung. Mereka tidak yakin Minhyun sudah cuci tangan tadi. Sekeliling bibirnya sudah belepotan coklat black forest, lima jari kananya juga sudah belepotan whipped cream dan remahan coklat beku. Omong omong bajunya masih melorot seperti tadi.

Minhyun yang manis berubah jadi Minhyun yang menggemaskan. Ketiga lelaki yang berdiri seperti patung itu punya pemikiran sama, ingin memeluk dan menghunjani Minhyun dengan ciuman sampai puas. Minhyun sukses membuat ketiganya khilaf, dan jika kekhilafan mereka berlarut larut bisa saja Minhyun di gang bang detik ini juga. Daniel menggeleng cepat lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri, bermaksud membersihkan otaknya dari pikiran pikran tidak rasional yang tadi sempat hinggap di otaknya. Ia tidak tau saja, kalau kekasihnya tadi sempat berpikiran demikian. Namun Kang Daniel hanya Milik Ong Seongwoo. Ekor mata Daniel melirik ke arah kekasihnya. Ia masih mengamati Minhyun tanpa berkedip, maka Daniel menyenggol rusuknya menggunakan siku.

"Hampir saja aku berpikiran untuk mengencani Minhyun setelah ini" Seongwoo terkesiap sebelum mengucapkan kalimat tesebut tanpa sadar.

Hyunbin justru tersadar mendengar kalimat Seongwoo, karna merasa miliknya juga diincar oleh orang lain. Lelaki berbibir penuh itu melirik tajam pada Seongwoo, bukan hanya Hyunbin, Daniel juga ikut tersulut karnya. Maka Seongwoo sudah mendapat double kill lirikan tajam oleh lelaki di masing masing kiri kanannya.

"Aku kan bilang hampir. Jangan menatapku seperti itu dong" bela Seongwoo.

"Hyunbin mau?" suara imut Minhyun menarik atensi ketiganya. Mata bening Minhyun mengerjap beberapa kali seraya menyodorkan black forest sisa gigitannya.

"Tidak kak, untukmu saja semuanya" balas Hyunbin seraya tersenyum gemas. Hyunbin suka Minhyun yang seperti ini.

Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah bertatapan heran. Benar ini Minhyun? pertanyaan janggal lainnya adalah, apakah keberadaan Daniel dan Seongwoo tidak dianggap karna Minhyun hanya menawarkan kue itu pada Hyunbin?

...

Hyunbin sudah mengambil posisi disebelah Minhyun, Daniel dan Seongwoo duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya, berjarak sekitar satu meter. Ketiganya hanya memperhatikan bagaimana cara Minhyun menghabiskan kue kue itu tanpa ada suara. Minhyun menjilati jari jarinya bergantian saat kardus kue sudah kosong tak bersisa. Ia memang kelaparan karna meninggalakan spageti carbonara akibat kejutan dari sang ibu. Perutnya belum terisi apapun selain puding coklat, dan lagi ia ketiduran karna kelelahan menangis. Tanpa mereka duga sebelumnya, Minhyun meraih action figure Bumblebee dan hampir memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya gara gara bagian kepala si Bumblebee terbalut whipped cream.

"Kak, jangan" untung saja Hyunbin berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan Minhyun sebelum kepala si Bumblebee bersarang dimulutnya, "Masih lapar?" duga Hyunbin.

"Tidak, Minhyun sudah kenyang" jawab Minhyun seraya menoleh pada Hyunbin, "Terima kasih Seongwoo" lanjut Minhyun kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Oh aku masih diangaap ada" lirih Seongwoo setengah kesal karna merasa diabaikan dari tadi. Daniel dan Hyunbin terkekeh kecil, sedangkan Minhyun kembali bermain dengan dua action figurenya.

Hyunbin meraih kotak tisu dimeja lalu membersihakn whipped cream disekitar bibir Minhyun sekalian membersihkan kepala si Bumblebee, lantas memberikannya lagi dihadapan Minhyun. Minhyun menoleh pada Hyunbin dan tersenyum manis sampai kedua matanya tenggelam dalam kelopak mata. Lelaki tinggi itu jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipi Minhyun.

"Hyunbin, kemana perginya Minhyunku?" tanya Seongwoo lirih. Diam diam dia berpikir keras apa penyebab Minhyun seperti ini. Apa Minhyun kerasukan?

"Ini kak Minhyun" jawab Hyunbin meyakinkan.

"Dia bukan Minhyunku" Seongwoo menggeleng lemah, "Minhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" mata sayu Seongwoo menatap tepat di wajah manis Minhyun.

"Seongwoo" balas Minhyun setelah menyadari kontak mata teman baiknya.

"Kau sepertinya sedang tidak baik baik saja, mau membaginya besamaku?" Seongwoo tersenyum, terpaksa. Ia tidak bisa semena mena menginterogasi Minhyun dalam mode seperti ini. Perlahan bibir Minhyun melengkung ke bawah, matanya juga berubah jadi sendu, tidak ada binar bahagia seperti saat ia bermain bersama Optimus dan Bumblebee beberapa detik lalu.

"Seongwoo, ibuku meninggalkanku" ucap Minhyun akhirnya. Seongwoo sepertinya mulai tau akar dari permasalahan ini.

Setelah Minhyun berkata demikian, Hyunbin mulai membereskan sampah sampah sisa kue dan membawanya ke belakang. Meninggalkan Minhyun, Seongwoo dan Daniel bertiga di ruang tengah. Seongwoo berpindah ke tempat yang Hyunbin duduki tadi agar lebih dekat dengan teman baiknya. Lelaki manis itu mulai bercerita, meskipun bibirnya selalu melengkung ke bawah di setiap ucapannya. Dia menceritakkanya secara detail, seperti ia menceritakannya pada hyunbin tadi siang.

Hyunbin kembali ke ruang tengah membawa tiga kaleng bir dingin di tangan, lantas melemparnya pada Seongwoo dan Daniel. Karna posisinya tadi sudah ditempati Seongwoo, maka ia balik menempati posisi Seongwoo. Jadi Hyunbin Daniel berhadapan dengan Seongwoo Minhyun.

Meskipun air mata Minhyun mengalir deras, bibirnya masih lancar bercerita dan kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengayun ayunkan mainannya di udara. Daniel menautkan alisnya bingung, Minhyun seperti dimasuki roh anak kecil. Daniel saja bingung, apa lagi Seongwoo yang notabenenya sudah mengenal Minhyun sejak empat tahun lalu. Raganya memang Minhyun, tapi jiwanya seperti bukan Minhyun. Meskipun begitu Seongwoo tetap mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi sampai Minhyun selesai bercerita.

Mata Seongwoo sudah berkaca kaca, berkedip sekali saja maka air mata itu pasti sudah meluncur di pipi mulusnya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka seorang ibu yang Minhyun tunggu tunggu ternyata menghianatinya.

"Seongwoo mau berjanji pada Minhyun untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun?" Minhyun meletakkan Megatron di karpet demi memamerkan kelingkingnya pada Seongwoo.

"Ya, Seongwoo tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun" Seongwoo mengaitkan kelingkingnya, lantas detik itu juga ia memeluk teman dekatnya itu erat dari samping. Tangisnya meledak, seakan bisa merasakan kesedihan Minhyun.

Bibir Minhyun semakin melengkung ke bawah mendengar isakan Seongwoo di bahunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas pelukan Seongwoo, meraih Megatron di tangannya yang kosong lantas merangkak ke pelukan Hyunbin. Minhyun benar benar seperti bayi yang baru bisa merangkak. Kedua lengannya melingkar dipunggung Hyunbin, masih menggenggam dua mainannya. Hyunbin shock, Seongwoo dan Daniel juga. Ketiganya hanya diam mematung menyaksikan sisi lain Minhyun.

"Daniel" bukan, bukan Seongwoo yang memanggilnya, tapi Minhyun. Hyunbin dan Seongwoo sudah berprasangka tidak tidak, jangan jangan Minhyun minta dipeluk Daniel saja.

"Ya?" jawab Daniel tenang.

"Daniel bisa berjanji pada Minhyun untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun?" Minhyun mengutarakan maksudnya, bagaimanapun Daniel pasti ikut mendengarkan ceritanya barusan. Kelingking kirinya tersodor didepan Daniel, empat jari lainnya masih menggenggam erat si Optimus Prime.

"Daniel janji pada kak Minhyun" Daniel menyambut kelingking Minhyun.

Minhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi didada Hyunbin setelah mengikat janji bersama Daniel. Bahkan ia mengusapkan air matanya pada kemeja yang harusnya Hyunbin kenakan utuk pernikahan managernya. Lelaki itu masih saja tidak berkutik, dunianya terasa berputar gara gara tingkah Minhyun, ditambah air mata bercucuran deras Seongwoo dihadapannya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? raung Hyunbin dalam hati.

Merasa pelukannya tidak dibalas, maka Minhyun berinisiatif menggerakkan tangan Hyunbin diatas kepalanya dan tangan satunya ia letakkan di punggung. Hyunbin mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, lantas ia balas mengusap seperti yang Minhyun minta.

"YA TUHAN HWANG MINHYUN" teriak Seongwoo disela tangisannya. Ia punya alasan kuat atas tetiakannya, pertama karna sedih mendengar ceritanya, kedua karna bingung dengan tingkah lakunya, ketiga ia lebih memilih memeluk Hyunbin dari pada membalas pelukannya. Dia sudah khawatir bahwa Minhyun terindikasi penyakt kejiwaan atau gangguan mental lainnya. Seongwoo hanya takut Minhyun jadi gila.

"Sayang" kata Daniel, ia mengisyaratkan Seongwoo agar mendekat padanya, tapi ia menolak. Seongwoo justru membenamkan wajah pada lipatan lututnya. Daniel tidak punya pilihan lain jika sudah begini, maka ia mendekat merengkuh Seongwoo dalam pelukannya.

Daniel dan Hyunbin sudah berpandangan, seolah mencari ide apa yang harus mereka lalukan. Mata Hyunbin ikut berkaca kaca mendengar tangisan Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Daniel menggeleng sesaat, memberi kode agar Hyunbin tidak ikut menangis. Daniel tidak sanggup untuk menenangkan mereka semua.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita double date?" usul Daniel setelah tangisan Seongwoo dan Minhyun agak reda, "Aku juga ikut sedih melihat kak Minhyun terus berlarut larut dalam kesedihan, mungkin dengan bersenang senang kak Minhyun bisa sedikit melupakannya" alasan Daniel memang rasional, ia tidak sekedar menagih hutang kencannya pada Seongwoo.

"Aku sih setuju setuju saja asal kak Minhyun dan kak Seongwoo mau" jawab Hyunbin, toh besok ia juga masih libur. Daniel mengangguk sekilas, sebelum mengusap puncak kepala Seongwoo lagi.

"Kak Minhyun, besok malam mau melihat kembang api bersama Hyunbin?" tanya Hyunbin hati hati, ia menundukkan kepala mencoba melihat wajah Minhyun yang sedari tadi tenggelam di dadanya. Salah satu staff di agensinya bilang hari senin akan diadakan festival lampion dan kembang api didekat sungai, untung Hyunbin masih ingat, jadi ia tidak bingung kemana tujuan kencan mereka.

"Kembang api?" Minhyun akhirnya balas mendongak, memamerkan wajah sembab khas habis menangis.

"Ya, kita akan pergi bersama kak Seongwoo dan kak Daniel. Kak Minhyun mau?" tawar Hyunbin.

"Bersama Seongwoo dan Daniel? ya, Minhyun mau melihat kembang api" jawab Minhyun girang seperti anak kecil.

...

Setelah adegan penuh drama di apartemen Hyunbin, Seongwoo seolah kehilangan mood untuk melakukan apapun. Otaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Minhyun, masih banyak pertanyaan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab mengenai sahabatnya itu. Daniel memaksa Seongwoo untuk segera menggosok gigi, berganti piyama lalu pergi tidur. Ia juga menawarkan diri untuk menemani Seongwoo tidur malam ini, siapa tau pelukan hangatnya bisa membuat sang kekasih lebih baik.

"Mau aku pijat dulu sebelum tidur? kau pasti lelah setelah belajar begitu lama di perpustakaan tadi" tawar Daniel setelah keduanya berbaring di ranjang, padahal punggungnya sendiri sakit karna tertidur dalam keadaan duduk. Seongwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mau aku cium? atau peluk?" tawar Daniel lagi, namun Seongwoo justru balik badan membelakanginya.

"Peluk aku Dan" lirih Seongwoo. Daniel menurut tanpa berbicara lagi. Segera ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Seongwoo, melingkarkan lengannya pada bagian pinggang dan mengenggam salah satu tangan Seongwoo.

"Selamat malam" Daniel mengecup puncak kepala Seongwoo.

Sementara itu di unit milik Hyunbin, Minhyun digiring Hyunbin untuk tidur di kamar tamu, setelah menggosok gigi bersama di wastafel kamar mandi. Minhyun mulai rewel karna ia meminta Hyunbin untuk bercerita sebelum tidur. Minhyun memang tidak membatasi cerita apapun, ia hanya ingin mendengar suara bariton Hyunbin sebagai pengantar tidur. Hyunbin berjalan keluar mengendap endap setelah Minhyun benar benar pulas. Sebelum itu ia sempat mengusap lembut kepala Minhyun. meskipun Minhyun sudah berani memeluknya bukan berarti Hyunbin berani melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tetap menghormati Minhyun.

Keesokan paginya Minhyun terbangun dengan wajah super berantakan, matanya terlihat dua kali lebih sembab. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lalui kemarin. Jika Minhyun sanggup memaki, mungkin ia akan memaki sekarang karna ingatan mengenai alter egonya. Alter ego yang membuatnya bertingkah manja khas anak anak didepan Hyunbin. Bukan tanpa alasan alter ego tesebut menguasai dirinya, ia hanya merasa kepedulian dan kasih sayang Hyunbin terasa sama besarnya seperti milik sang ibu. Dulu, sebelum wanita itu berkhianat tentu saja. Jadi secara naluriah ia menempatkan diri sebagai anak kecil yang manja pada orang dewasa.

Minhyun membuka pintu kamar saat Hyunbin sibuk membuka buka lemari pantry, beberapa detik kemudian ia menemukan sekotak sereal. Tubuh tinggi Hyunbin berbalik, lantas tersenyum pada sosok Minhyun. Lelaki manis itu segera saja mengutarakan permintaan maafnya pada Hyunbin karna sudah banyak merepotkan. Harusnya ia tdak membiarkan alter egonya menguasai kemarin, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

Perlu ditegaskan sekali lagi, Kwon Hyunbin itu mencintai Hwang Minhyun apa adanya. Tidak peduli keluarganya berantakan, tidak peduli ia punya alter ego mirip anak anak, tidak peduli ia menolaknya berkali kali, Hyunbin tetap mencintai Minhyun. Maka lelaki super model itu menerima permintaan maaf Minhyun dengan senang hati, bahkan ia mengutarakan seberapa sukanya sikap manja Minhyun kemarin. Wajah Minhyun sukses memerah karnanya.

"Hyunbin, aku bisa mempercayaimu kan?" tanya Minhyun ditengah kegiatannya mengunyah sereal.

"Ya, kau bisa mempercayaiku kak" balas Hyunbin tegas tanpa ragu, "Makanlah. Aku tau kau sedang tidak enak badan, tidak usah pergi bekerja hari ini, aku akan merawatmu"

"Aku tidak sakit, aku akan tetap pergi bekerja hari ini" Minhyun itu orang yang teguh pada pendirian.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat seperti mayat hidup kak" Hyunbin mendebat.

"Kulitku memang putih pucat, mungkin setelah mandi aku akan kembali segar. Lagi pula aku tidak mau gajiku dipotong karna bolos kerja sehari"

"Aku akan-" debat Hyunbin cepat, hampir saja ia berkata akan membayar berapa uang gaji yang dipotong jika membolos sehari, tapi Minhyun pasti akan terluka mendengarnya, "Akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja" akhirnya itu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Hyunbin.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Minhyun ditemani Hyunbin berkunjung ke unit Daniel dan Seongwoo untuk mengutarakan permintaan maafnya. Utamanya pada Seongwoo, Minhyun ingat kok Seongwoo kemarin berteriak memanggil namanya kemudian menangis.

 **TBC**

Mello's Note :

maap telat apdet gara gara kemaren abis kena azab :(( sedikit penjelasan aja alter ego itu beda sama kepribadian ganda. kalo alter ego dia istilahnya masih minta ijin lah buat nguasain tubuh si pemilik dan ingatannya ga bakal lupa. kalo kepribadian ganda baru itu saling berebut buat nguasain raganya dan dia ga inget apa yang barusan dia lakuin. karna minhyun ngerasa hyunbin sama nyamannya kayak ibunya dulu, makanya dia ngebiarin alter egonya nguasain. mampus kamu nyun aku jadiin unyu unyu, bosen liat kamu galak mulu tiap baca ff minhyunbin ehe.

terakhir, banyak temen temen bilang kalo saya harusnya pindah ke wattpad karna disana lebih rame. haruskah saya pindah kesana? saya barusan publish ff ongniel baru chap satu sih, tapi kedepannya bakal ada adegan enaenanya. mungkin kalian berminat bisa berkunjung ke wp ku usernya mellorinechevalier sama persis kek user di ffn. yuk kita saling folbek biar makin mesra /?

Balesan Review :

Re-Panda68 : sekali kali pen bikini karakter minhyun yang ga galak wkwk, bosen minhyun galak mulu

peachstar : ya abisnya hyunbin mau diserang pantesla dikatain macan wkwk, ongniel berlayar terus tanpa kenal karam pokoknya, karamnya ntar pas wanaone bubar :')

tong : harusnya kandangin aja macannya dalem kamar ehe, wkwk ngakak baca ibu kang yang cantik

rindangaisyah1 : maap baru apdet, aku ga apdet cerita ini di wattpad :(( tapi ada kok another ongnielku disana, meskipun baru rilis


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Hutang Kencan

Cast : Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo & Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

enjoy~

* * *

"Kak Minhyun, sakit? kenapa masih bekerja?" sapa Hyungseob, lelaki berwajah imut itu datang mengenakan seragam sekolah di jam makan siang, padahal biasanya Hyungseob akan datang sore hari sepulang sekolah.

"Ini masih jam makan siang, kenapa sudah kemari? membolos?" Minhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak, sekolah sedang pulang cepat. Aku kemari agar nanti dijinkan pulang lebih awal, nanti malam aku mau lihat festival lampion dan kembang api bersama Woojin" jawab Hyungseob riang, dia memang sudah tidak sabar untuk kencan bersama Woojin -kekasihnya- nanti sore.

"Oh iya" Minhyun menepuk dahinya pelan, "Hampir saja aku lupa festival kembang api nanti malam"

"Pergi kencan dengan kak Hyunbin ya?" alis Hyungseob bergerak naik turun, lengkap dengan seringai jahil untuk menggoda Minhyun. Seorang Ahn Hyungseob tentu tidak mungkin tidak kenal dengan makhluk super model bernama Kwon Hyunbin, meskipun ia dulu berteriak heboh saat Minhyun pertama kali membawa Hyunbin ke cafe.

"Eh bagaimana kau tau?" mata Minhyun membulat lucu, pipinya sudah merona merah mengingat ajakan double date bersama Hyunbin dan Ongniel nanti.

"Instingku tidak pernah salah" senyuman bangga tercetak di bibir tipis Hyungseob, lantas ia melenggang masuk dibalik etalase, "Istirahat saja sana biar aku yang gantikan pekerjaan kakak" perintah Hyungseob.

"Tidak bisa begitu Seobie, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, aku tidak mau gajiku dipotong karna bermalas malasan" ungkap Minhyun bersikeras. Hyungseob mengagguk singkat, melarang lebih lanjutpun percuma.

"Baiklah baiklah. Omong omong aku punya cara agar wajahmu tidak kelihatan pucat menyedihkan begini" Hyungseob menatap Minhyun prihatin.

"Apa?" kedua alis Minhyun sudah bertaut penasaran.

"Tadaa! ini dia" Hyungseob memamerkan sebentuk lip tint dihadapan Minhyun setelah merogoh kantong kemeja seragamnya, "Duduklah, biar aku pakaikan" Kedua tangan Hyungseob mendorong Minhyun duduk di kursi.

Detik berikutnya Minhyun sudah berdecak kagum melihat kehebatan polesan lip tint hasil karya Hyungseob. Bibir pinknya jadi kelihatan lebih segar, dan itu memberikan efek cerah pada wajahnya. Lumayan, tidak begitu kelihatan pucat.

...

Seongwoo sudah selesai berduel melawan dosen pembimbingnya, ia kira akan memakan waktu tiga jam namun ternyata acara berperangnya selesai satu jam lebih cepat, dan kabar baiknya minggu depan Seongwoo, Minhyun dan Youngmin sudah bisa sidang untuk tugas akhir. Daniel sendiri sudah menyelesaikan kelas satu satunya di hari ini. Ia dan Yongguk sudah duduk manis di kantin seraya merokok dan mengobrol ringan. Siang ini -setelah Seongwoo berduel- rencananya Daniel ingin mengajak Seongwoo berkencan ke game center, berniat menagih hutang kencannya minggu kemarin.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan dikampus, Daniel dan Seongwoo kembali ke apartemen untuk sekedar meletakkan ransel kemudian lanjut pergi kencan berdua. Seongwoo tidak mau membawa ransel berisi lembaran revisi tugas akhir serta laptop saat berkencan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk kencan berdua dulu sebelum double date bersama Minhyunbin melihat festival kembang api nanti malam. Daniel sudah lama ingin pergi ke game center, harusnya minggu kemarin ia mengajak Seongwoo kesana tapi sudah keduluan ajakan study date membosankan ala Seongwoo.

Jadi, di pusat kota terdapat sederet blok bangunan berisi hal hal berbau game, orang orang biasa menyebutnya game center. Mulai dari toko kaset video game, pachinko, bilik foto box, deretan pc gaming untuk penggemar game online, dan puluhan kotak mesin game berjajar di tiap tiap outlet.

Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah duduk dibelakang PC gaming. Apa lagi permainan favorit mereka selain DOTA 2? keduanya bahkan saling membantu untuk meningkatkan MMR masing masing, saling bertukar gift senjata, romantis bukan? tidak juga sih, itu hanya definis romantis dari perspektif Daniel. Meskipun mereka sepasang kekasih, jangan dikira mereka tidak akan memaki satu sama lain saat game sudah dimulai. Bibir dua duanya akan mengumpat dan memaki saat salah satunya melakukan kesalahan atau kecerobohan dalam permainan menjaga tower tersebut.

"Rampage!" pekik Daniel girang saat karakternya sedang membantai habis karakter milik Seongwoo.

"Daniel brengsek!" umpat Seongwoo, lelaki cantik itu tetap gigih menggeser geser mouse serta memencet keyboard untuk tetap mempertahankan karakternya. Mereka memang membuat room duel satu lawan satu.

Bibir Seongwoo mengerucut bosan karna sudah dua kali kalah telak melawan Daniel, moodnya untuk bermain DOTA 2 sudah hilang menguap. Ia mengusulkan untuk bermain bowling setelah ini, Daniel sih setuju setuju saja. Bermain bowling bukan ide yang buruk, dan ia yakin bisa mengalahkan Seongwoo lagi.

Daniel tidak menyangka Seongwoo lumayan juga dalam bermain bowling. Sepasang kekasih itu sebenarnya sudah menyepakati hukuman untuk siapapun yang kalah dalam permainan bola bowling ini. Hukuman untuk si kalah adalah memijat si pemenang sebelum tidur nanti.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 16.00, Minhyun mengirim pesan pada Seongwoo bahwa ia dan Hyunbin akan meluncur ke sekitar game center. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri permainan, sementara ini score Daniel dan Seongwoo imbang, tapi Daniel masih punya satu giliran lagi. Jika bola itu menggelinding dan mengenai satu pion saja, Daniel otomatis keluar sebagai pemenang. Tapi jika bola itu meleset meluncur ke pinggir mereka akan bertanding sekali lagi demi mendapatkan nama pemenang.

Senyuman percaya diri terpampang di bibir Daniel, ia yakin 100% bisa mengalahkan Seongwoo lagi. Lumayan, tidurnya pasti nyenyak karna mendapat pijatan dari Seongwoo setelah berkencan seharian.

Bola bowling berwarna hijau muda sudah berada di tangan, Daniel juga sudah memasang kuda kuda untuk menggelindingkan bola. Ia memberi aba aba dalam hati sebentar, lalu melepas bola tersebut hingga menggelinding di track.

'Hap' seru Seongwoo dalam hati, dia baru saja melingkarkan lengan kurusnya mengelilingi tubuh besar Daniel. Memeluknya dari belakang agar bola yang digelindingkan meleset. Dengan adanya bola meleser maka Seongwoo punya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menang. Dan keinginannya terkabul, bola itu berjalan mulus melewati pinggir track. Daniel berdecak tidak suka, sedangkan Seongwoo malah tersenyum remeh. Sebagai pelampiasan amarah kedua pipi Seongwoo sudah ditarik Daniel sampai melebar ke batas maksimal. Sekalipun Seongwoo sudah berbuat curang, Daniel tetap menjadi pemenang.

...

Minhyun dan Hyunbin melangkah santai melewati jalanan area game center, sebelum langkah Minhyun terhenti pada sebuah toko pinggir jalan. Deretan gantungan kunci berbentuk logo transformer telah menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa bicara apapun Minhyun melenggang mendekati benda benda itu, ia berdecak kagum dalam hati, gantungan kunci ini bisa menambah koleksi serba transformernya di rumah.

"Kak Minhyun" jari Hyunbin menusuk nusuk lengan Minhyun, mencari perhatian, "Bagaimana menurutmu? apa aku semakin tampan?" Minhyun menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati wajah Hyunbin yang tadinya tertutup masker dan topi kini berubah tertutup dengan topeng Optimus Prime, "Aku akan jadi optimus Kwon untukmu" ujar Hyunbin seraya membuat simbol hati diatas kepala menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Minhyun tertawa, "Lalu aku akan jadi Minhyun Witwicky" sambungnya. Hyunbin ikut tertawa di balik topeng. Kemudian ia membayar topeng yang ia kenakan serta dua gantungan kunci karakter transformer untuk Minhyun.

"Minhyun!" seru Seongwoo saat mengenali siluet sahabatnya dari belakang. Minhyun berbalik, diikuti Hyunbin. Seongwoo dan Daniel sama sama terkejut melihat wajah Hyunbin berubah jadi Optimus Prime, keduanya mengelus dada sebentar kemudian melayangkan pukulan ringan di masing masing lengan tetangga apartemen mereka itu.

"Hari ini aku akan jadi Optimus Kwon" ungkap Hyunbin bangga.

"Tunggu, kau tidak berniat memakai topeng ini terus selama kita berkencan kan?" tanya Minhyun was was.

"Aku akan memakainya, ini lebih keren dari pada masker dan topi. Aku merasa berubah jadi superhero setelah mengenakannya" Hyunbin merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, berpose seolah bisa mengeluarkan senjata dari tangannya seperti Optimus Prime, "Eh, kakak tadi bilang apa? kita berkencan?" ia menyadari kalimat janggal Minhyun, bibirnya sudah tersenyum jahil di balik topeng.

"Ah- maksudku- maksudku jalan jalan" pipi Minhyun memerah perlahan, "Kau justru menarik perhatian banyak orang dengan topeng itu, lagi pula itu memalukan" nada bicara Minhyun naik satu oktaf. Ia tidak marah, hanya sedang berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya saja.

"Itu keren kok" bela Seongwoo.

"Tetap saja aku malu Seongwoo" balas Minhyun, "Lihat, padahal kita belum berjalan tapi orang orang sudah melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh" bola matanya melirik ke sekitar, orang orang berlalu lalang pasti menyempatkan diri untuk melirik empat anak manusia bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Hyunbin malah kegirangan, terbukti dengan lambaian tangan dan sapaan ramah yang ia tujukan pada mereka.

"Yang pentingkan itu transformer kesukaanmu" debat Seongwoo.

"Sudah sudah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke area box mesin game saja?" Daniel melerai, jempolnya bergoyang goyang menunjuk deretan kotak berisi permainan berbeda beda, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Setuju! Optimus Kwon siap meluncur" ucap Hyunbin semangat, tidak lupa tangan kanannya kembali merentang ke atas, seolah ia bisa terbang sungguhan.

Minhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ternyata Hyunbin memalukan juga, "Aku tidak mau berjalan di sebelah Hyunbin" gumamnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hyunbin.

"Ya sudah, berjalan saja didepanku agar aku bisa melihat bokongmu" perkataan Hyunbin sukses membuat langkah Minhyun terhenti sejenak, lantas mata rubahnya menatap Hyunbin tajam sebentar.

Daniel berjalan duluan, getaran ponselnya tidak pernah berhenti sejak Hyunbin mengatakan kalimat kurang senonoh pada Minhyun. Grup chat kelasnya sedang ramai karna pengumpulan tugas praktikum ilmu bedah veteriner dimajukan menjadi dua hari lagi. Bagus, Daniel belum mengerjakan sama sekali dan sekarang ia malah berkencan.

Nama Kim Yongguk sempat terlintas di benaknya, lelaki keturunan China itu bilang ia sudah mengerjakan setengahnya. Maka segera saja ia membuat penawaran, agar ia saja yang mengerjakan sisanya asalkan Yongguk mau memberi contekan bagian awal padanya. Yongguk berkata setuju tanpa pikir panjang. Daniel tersenyum, setidaknya ia hanya mengerjakan setengah dan setengahnya lagi masih bisa mencontek.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita main game racing saja?" Daniel berkata demikian setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya di kantong celana, tangan kirinya meraih asal pergelangan tangan seseorang disebelahnya.

"Daniel"

"Iya?" Daniel menoleh, bukannya Seongwoo yang ia gandeng, tapi "Astaga Kak Minhyun" buru buru ia melepaskan tangannya, merasa tidak enak. Minhyun tersenyum tipis seolah mengatakan ia tidak masalah, "Kemana mereka berdua?" tanya Daniel, karna ia merasa hanya ada dirinya dan Minhyun disini.

"Disana" Minhyun menunjuk Hyunbin dan Seongwoo dengan dagunnya.

Seongwoo dan Hyunbin benar benar menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Mereka berdua sudah dikelilingi beberapa anak kecil. Pose pose aneh yang dibuat Hyunbin membuat anak anak itu melompat lompat kegirangan, seolah melihat superhero sungguhan. Seongwoo juga ikut bertepuk tangan senang, kadang ia berteriak sepertu, "Hey lihatlah aku bersama Optimus Prime" teriakan itu tentu mengundang perhatian orang orang disana. Lalu Hyunbin akan melambai dan memperkenalkan diri, "Panggil aku Optimus Kwon anak anak".

Minhyun menghela nafas pasrah, dan Daniel menepuk dahinya sendiri. Hyunbin dan Seongwoo benar benar memalukan. Daniel terlambat untuk tidak menggandeng tangan Seongwoo sejak tadi.

...

Butuh waktu beberapa menit berdebat untuk mengembalikan Seongwoo dan Hyunbin dalam mode normal. Sekarang dua pasangan itu berpencar, karna Minhyunbin lebih tertarik dengan lucky game, dan Ongniel sudah duduk manis di box racing game. Omong omong Hyunbin sudah kembali memakai masker dan topinya kembali, topeng Optimus Primenya sudah Minhyun sita.

Hyunbin berteriak kegirangan saat ia iseng iseng mengunjungi salah satu game yang mengandalkan keberuntungan tersebut, pasalnya lelaki itu baru saja mendapatkan jackpot sebuah boneka rubah warna putih. Padahal ia hanya mengambil acak kertas dalam tabung, Hyunbin sedang beruntung hari ini. Karna boneka rubah itu mirip sekali dengan Minhyun, maka dengan senang hati Hyunbin memberikannya pada Minhyun.

Seongwoo menatapnya iri, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Daniel. Seongwoo beruntung karna Daniel pengertian, segera saja ia menyeret kekasihnya menuju claw machine game. Boneka berbagai karakter hewan saling bertumpuk didalam kotak. Daniel cukup percaya diri untuk mendapatkan salah satu boneka didalamnya.

"Aku mau kelinci" pinta Seongwoo, saat Daniel menatapnya seakan bertanya 'kau mau yang mana?'

"Tidak mau kucing saja?" tawar Daniel.

"Sebenarnya sih aku mau kecebong, tapi sepertinya disana tidak ada" wajah Seongwoo menempel di box bening, matanya menjelajah ke tumpukan boneka didalamnya, "Aku beli minum sebentar, dan aku tidak mau tau, nanti boneka kelincinya harus sudah ada ditanganmu saat aku kembali" nah, sifat bossynya kambuh lagi. Daniel mengangguk saja.

Setelah memasukkan koin, Daniel berkonsentrasi penuh agar capitnya menangkap boneka kelinci seperti keinginan Seongwoo. Posisi boneka yang dekat dengan lubang keluar agaknya memberi banyak keuntungan, karna boneka kelinci tersebut sudah ada di tangannya.

"Jinnie, kenapa payah sekali sih" rengekan di box claw machine sebelahnya, menarik perhatian Daniel. Sepasang lelaki berseragam sekolah itu sudah ada dari tadi sejak Daniel datang. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan berkeping keping koin untuk mendapatkan salah satu boneka disana.

"Ini gara gara kau terus merengek seobie, koin kita sudah habis sekarang" lelaki yang disebut Jinnie itu balik menyalahkan lelaki disebelahnya.

"Maaf" Daniel menyela perdebatan dua siswa berseragam sama tersebut, "Ambil saja boneka punyaku" boneka kelinci yang harusnya diberikan pada Seongwoo justru ia berikan cuma cuma pada lelaki cantik mirip Judy Zootopia.

"Benarkah?" mata bening si Judy berbinar senang, "Terima kasih" ucapnya setelah boneka kelici berpindah ke tangannya.

"Terima kasih" teman si Judy yang mirip Nick Zootopia juga ikut berterima kasih.

"Hey, kembalikan itu punyaku!" seloroh Seongwoo tiba tiba. Daniel, Judy, dan Nick terkejut mendapati wajah galak Seongwoo dengan tangan menengadah di depan lelaki mirip Judy.

"Tapi kakak ini sudah memberikannya padaku" bela si Judy seraya memeluk boneka kelincinya erat.

"Itu seharusnya punyaku karna aku meminta Daniel untuk mendapatkannya" debat Seongwoo tidak terima, enak saja dia mengambil boneka yang didapatkan Daniel.

"Seobie, sudah berikan saja bonekanya pada kakak itu. Aku akan berusaha lagi, ya?" bujuk si lelaki mirip Nick.

"Tidak, tidak usah itu untukmu saja, biar aku yang mendapatkannya lagi koinku masih banyak" bela Daniel kasihan, uang saku pelajar seperti mereka pasti terbatas, jadi ia mengalah saja.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Hyunbin menyenggol lengan Minhyun saat mata sipitnya menangkap pasangan Ongniel yang kelihatannya sedang konflik dengan dua lelaki berseragam sekolah. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disana. Minhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Seongwoo diikuti Hyunbin di belakangnya, berteman empat tahun dengan Seongwoo membuatnya tau betul bagaimana watak Seongwoo. Urusannya pasti akan berekor panjang.

"Lho, Hyungseob Woojin" Minhyun terkejut saat sudah menghampiri Seongwoo. Ternyata dua lelaki berseragam itu Hyungseob dan kekasihnya, Woojin.

"Kak Minhyun, Kak Hyunbin" Hyungseob tak kalah terkejut. Hyunbin melambaikan tangan pada keduanya tanpa bersuara.

"Halo kak" sapa Woojin sopan.

"Kalian saling kenal?" potong Seongwoo, tidak menyangka.

"Tentu saja" sambar Minhyun.

"Karna kita sudah bertemu disini, bagaimana kalau kita triple date?" usul Hyunbin.

 **END**

Mello's Note :

horee uda tamat~ ini endingnya emang gini, ga jelas. maapin :(( mungkin dalam waktu deket ini ga post ff dulu disini, soalnya uda terlanjur publish di wp, dan di wp responnya juga bikin seneng, bisa langsung bales komen juga ehe. makasih banyak buat temen temen yang uda baca, ngreview, ngfaf, sama follow. semoga kalian bahagia terus yha~ mungkin kalian pen baca ff enaena ongniel bisa banget mampir ke wp saya idnya mellorinechevalier

Balesan Review :

tong : aku ngetiknya juga gemes sendiri, uda ga napak kali kalo minhyunbin gitu beneran. tiap baca ibu kang yang cantik aku pasti ngakak wkwk. makasih banyak yha review panjangnya, aku seneng banget *cium*

rindangaisyah1 : makasih uda nunggu, inu uda di post sampe tamat yha :))

bebek kuning : maapin minyeon jadi unyu unyu begitu

soonyounghearteu : ah syukurlah ini bisa bikin netijen ketawa, berarti misiku meng-unyu-kan minyun berhasil wkwk

OptimusKomurola : huehehe makasih juga uda mau baca, di mma minhyunbin pelukan tau, mau tenggelem di rawa rawa aja rasanya :))

Re-Panda68 : ffn ga bisa divote sih ya sayangnya ga kayak di wp

ongnyel : makasih juga uda mau baca, iya kita uda follo folloan yha~

nomunini : karna minhyun galak uda mainstream, jadi dibikin unyu ehe

Apri.K : ini uda apdet chap terakhir ya :3 wp bukannya bisa tanpa pake aplikasi ya? buka lewat gugel gitu maksudnya ._.

peachstar : nah biasanya minhyun kalem trus tiba tiba manja gini, kan jadi takut yang lain ehe


End file.
